Rattle and psychological intimidation
by RiaSternchen
Summary: When Shampoo tries to make Ranma fall in love with her everything goes wrong: He shrinks and thinks Akane is his mother! And what about that evil streak he sometimes gets! Chapter 13 is up :
1. Wheee, just a little introduction!

_**Rattle and psychological intimidation**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters, cause if I did the Manga would not have ended in the stupid way it does! Rumiko Takahashi is also much to brilliant as if some little nobody like me would compare herself to her._

**R.a.p.i. **

**Chapter1: Wheee, just a little introduction!**

_In which the whole story starts! (would not have thought that, would ya?)_

Akane was sitting in her room. Everything was peaceful. But as we know Nerima and the people living there it could not remain like that forever…

"Shampoo, stop chasing me! I don´t wanna eat that cake. God knows what you´ve put into it!" – "But, Airen, Shampoo made with much love for nearly husband!" – "We won´t get married!"

Akane´s temper raised. What did they think? She stumped to her door and smashed it open. It collided with Ranmas head, who stumbled and fell head first into Shampoo´s cake.

"What the hell do you two think you´re doing!" Akane blurted out, when she saw Ranma lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What violent Akane do to Ranma?" Shampoo sat down next to Ranma and glared at Akane. "Me? He fell into your stupid cake!" She got down on her knees and shacked him carefully. He did not react. "What was in that cake? Did you poison him?"

Shampoo smiled evilly. "Shampoo found recipe for cake of love in old box of great-grandmother. Ranma will love first person he sees when wakes up!" With that she took Ranma´s face in her hands and looked at him.

Some minutes passed. "Argh! Violent girl knocked airen out, it will take hours for him to wake up!" – "Hmpf… Do you really think your plan will work? He won´t love you, just because he ate some stupid cake!" _He loves me! _

Just that moment Ranma started moving. Akane´s heart stopped for some seconds. If he looked at Shampoo and her love-cake would work, he´d love that stupid amazon! She couldn´t let that happen!

Akane pushed Shampoo away and cuddled Ranma up in her arms. While she was looking at him his body started changing. He shrank. He got smaller and smaller, until he was at the growth of a six years old. Akane stared at him in shock.

Suddenly Ranma´s eyes shot open. He looked at Akane with great, somehow innocent eyes.

"Ranma, you´re awake!" She was greatful he woke up at least, an awake Ranma-child was better than a unconscious Ranma-child. She smiled at him, relieved.

"Airen awake! Aiyaaa, Airen smaller than before!"

Akane suddenly concerned. Was he shocked? "Ranma? What´s up, are you alright?" She watched him with questioning eyes.

Ranma´s mouth opened and a little, cracking voice could be heard. "I think I had a nightmare, Mommy!"

Author´s notes:

Yeah, what do you think? I´ll update soon, but I would love to get some reviews soon, although this chappy is quiet short. (sorry about that). Hope you like my idea, although Ranma got small ones in the Manga (Vol.33)

If there are mistakes in there, just correct me

Luv ya all, thanks for reading up till now

Ria


	2. Who needs pregnancy?

**R.a.p.i.  
****Chapter2: Who needs pregnancy?  
**_Or: How to tell the family…_

Akane stared at Ranma in shock. Did he just call her "mommy"? It couldn´t be, could it?

"Mommy? Are you feeling alright?" Chibi-Ranma looked up at her with concern in his eyes. "Mommy? Please, you´re scaring me!" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Aiyaaa, Ranma small child!"

"SHAMPOO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT CAKE!" Akane blurted out when she came back to her senses. Little Ranma, watching his "mother" carefully, flinched at the sound of her loud voice and started to cry.

_Airen need to love Shampoo! _SuddenlyShampoo pushed Akane hard against the wall and took Ranma up into her arms. "Airen, wo ai ni!"

Akane was hit by a sudden pain. If that hit had been a little harder she would have blacked out. She struggled and brought herself in a sitting position.

"Sh-shampoo, what are you doing?"

At the voice of Akane Ranma looked up. He looked into Shampoo´s light violet eyes. "Shampoo take Ranma with her. Airen love Shampoo, not violent girl." She smiled at Ranma, who turned his head to look at Akane. She was lying on the floor, leaning against the wall.

He wasn´t quiet glad with the whole situation and started crying again like a siren.

"Ieeeek! Noooo! Mommy, help me!" He started to struggle in Shampoo´s hold. "Ahhhhhh! I want to be with my mommy! Mommy, that weird woman wants to take me away!"

Without noticing it Ranma started kicking Shampoo in her face with his little feet, while he struggled.  
Akane watched the scene, somehow amused. _He must have made up that "I won´t hit girls"-rule when he was older._

Shampoo´s face turned swollen and red. When Ranma started hitting her on the head to get free she loosened her grip on him and he fell on his butt.

"Aiyaaa, Ranma hurt Shampoo!" She touched one of her red cheeks.

Ranma, sitting on the floor, was crying as loud as he could. Akane approached him and cradled him in her arms.

Tears of anger formed in the amazon´s eyes. "How dare airen hurt his little Shampoo?"

She turned towards Akane´s window.

"Stop! Where are you going, Shampoo?" Akane, who comforted Ranma in her arms, took hold of Shampoo´s arm. "Do you think you can just leave like this after what you did to him!" Her voice was low, but not loud. She had understood, that Chibi-Ranma did not like her loud voice. _When he is big he doesn´t like it because I mostly shout against him… Maybe he still remembers some things in his mind._

"Shampoo not stay, Airen little monster!"

"Shampoo, you caused this, so now go find a cure!" Akane shot her a glare.

"No, Airen hit Shampoo, Shampoo not find cure for cruel Ranma!" She sniffed demonstrative and freed herself from Akane´s grip. When she was about to jump out of the window Akane´s voice stopped her.

"You want him to stay like this forever? Please, Shampoo, go get Cologne. Maybe she knows what happened to Ranma!" Her voice was pleading.

Shampoo turned and looked at the little sniffing figure in Akane´s arms. Then she nodded.

"Shampoo get great-grandmother for Airen." _Then he´ll love Shampoo!_

With that she left Akane and Chibi-Ranma in the house and ran towards the Cat Café.

"Akane? Is everything alright up there, I thought I´d heard a child cry!"

_Kasumi! _Akane´s heart made a jump. _Yes, Kasumi knows how to handle kids!_

At the voice of Kasumi Ranma listened up.

"Aunt Kasumi!" His little face lightened up and he hopped of Akane´s arm. He wiped away his tears and quickly ran downstairs, leaving a puzzled Akane behind.

_Wow, he´s fast! He still seems to have his fighting abilities!_

"Aunt Kasumi!" Ranma ran towards the young woman and hugged her leg tightly.

"Oh my!" Kasumi let go of the bag she was holding and stared at the child holding on to her.

Nabiki looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Aunt?" she asked, sending Kasumi a questioning look.

"Aunt Nabiki!" Ranma squealed with delight and ran towards her.

"Could somebody tell me what´s happening? I don´t understand this!" Kasumi watched little Ranma as he grinned widely.

"Aunt Kasumi, can I get some chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Nabiki seemed to get more confused by the minute. "Oh my gosh, look at him, Kasumi, he looks like a small version of Ranma!"

"I am Ranma!" the little boy said proudly.

"He is…" Akane came through the door. Nabiki looked at her.

"My god, Akane, I never noticed you were pregnant! Didn´t you get fat during that time? I would have black-mailed you with it if I knew about it!" Nabiki gave Akane a serious look.

"Nabiki! He isn´t my son!" Akane shouted angrily.

Looking at Ranma, who´s eyes looked teary again, she made up her mind.

"I didn´t mean that, darling, it was a joke, Ranma!" She smiled at him. "You know, aunt Nabiki and I always kid one another!"

Ranma still did not look satisfied, but as Kasumi handed him some chocolate, his eyes shone brightly. "Ranma, dear, go play outside, but don´t destroy anything!" Kasumi told him, while she lightly pushed him outside the room into the backyard.

"Ok!" Ranma giggled softly and started chasing after some birds in the backyard.

Akane watched him run outside and sighed relieved.

"Akane, could you please tell us what happened! Who is that little boy?" Kasumi sat down at the table.

"First of all: He isn´t my son!"

"Who would have thought that Ranma would cheat on you… I mean, of course you are violent and mean to him, but that does not mean he can go around and get girls pregn…" – "Nabiki! He isn´t Ranma´s son either! It IS Ranma, you idiot!"

"Akane, please, watch your temper!"

Akane blushed and looked down. "So that little child is Ranma? How did that happen?" Kasumi´s voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, Akane, did you hit him so many times that he shrinked?" – "Nabiki!" – "Sorry, Kasumi, I just couldn´t hold back…"

Akane thought about it. "I´ll start at the beginning… I was sitting in my room, when suddenly Ranma ran through the house…"

After explaining, Kasumi gazed out on the backyard, where Ranma was jumping to get a blossom from a tree.

Then she nodded. "Hopefully Shampoo will be back soon with a cure!"

As if on purpose, Shampoo broke through a wall. "Nihao!"

"Shampoo! You´re back! Thank heavens! Did you tell Cologne?" Akane jumped off her seat.

"Shampoo bad news! Great-grandmother left to see friend, not be back before three days!" Shampoo said quietly.

"What? THREE DAYS?" Akane felt like fainting.

"Great." Nabiki said. "But I think we got another problem." She pointed out of the window.

Akane turned to look into the direction when suddenly Ranma´s scream could be heard. "Moooommyyyy!"

Akane´s eyes grew wide. "Did anybody notice the rain started falling?"

**>End of chapter 2 **

_**Author´s notes:**_

_Yep, another chapter uploaded. I know it´s not that good, but I´m just getting the story started. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, so I appreciate every single person who read on till here (Hope is the last thing, that survives)  
Ive got lots of ideas to come of with, so read on and review I like to read about your ideas, conclusions and whatever you like!_

_Luv ya all. Ria /_

_**Reviews:  
**DragonMan180: Yeah, you quiet got the point of my story. Let´s just see how kane handles little Ranma without killing him (or maybe she will, if I can´t think of another ending)  
_


	3. Puddle of mud

**R.a.p.i.  
****Chapter 3: Puddle of mud  
**_No, not the band, although I like some of their songs. _

"Ranma must have noticed his body changing! What can we do?" That was more than Akane could handle. Hurriedly she looked to her sisters.

"WE, Sis? I think it´s you, "Mommy"." Nabiki grinned widely.

"Mooommy!" Ranma cried again!

Kasumi watched the rain fall. "But how can you explain to a child that his body changes at water contact?" She looked at Akane.

"I-I don´t know!" Akane felt like crying. Ranma shouted louder and louder with every passing second.

"I go and get him!" she said and hurried outside.

"Ranma? Ranma, darling, where are you?" she looked around the backyard.

"Mommy? Mommy, look, what happened!" Chibi-Ranma called from an edge of the yard. Akane turned in his direction. "I know, honey, but I can explain it to you!" _No, you dope, you can´t! _a voice in her head said.

There he was, sitting in a mud puddle, looking at her with shining blue eyes.

_Wait a minute, SHINING!_

She slowly approached him, or better, her. "Ranma-chan?" She crouched down next to the puddle.

Little Ranma-chan smiled at her. "Mommy, look! I´m all dirty!" she giggled happily.

_He… she hasn´t recognized yet! Thank God!_

Akane was lost in thoughts, when a voice, slightly higher than the one of male Chibi-Ranma, waked her.

"Mommy? I´ve made a cake for you!" She patted Akane´s face with her muddy hands. "Play with me!" Ranma squealed with delight.

_Why me? _Akane thought. There she was, sitting in the rain, her face full of dirt and her fiancé at her feet, eating mud-cake. Things couldn´t get much worse, could they? _Author´s thoughts: Of course they can, why else should I write this? Stupid Akane!_

"Sweetie, we should get inside!" She sighed and stood up.

"Why?" Ranma-chan looked up at her.

"Because it´s raining?"

"But you did not taste my cake, Mommy!"

Akane sweat-dropped. "Ranma… Mommy doesn´t like mud-cake. She prefers chocolate cakes!" She smiled sweetly at the kid, wanting to get out of the rain as fast as she could.

"But, mommy, there´s chocolate in there!"

_No, he didn´t! He did not put that piece of chocolate Kasumi gave him in there! _Akane looked at Ranma, whose red hair was nearly brown because of all the dirt in it. Ranma-chan smiled and destroyed the cake to show Akane the chocolate core it had.

"I´m not hungry, pet, but mommy´s freezing. Let´s get inside, before we both catch a cold!"

Ranma looked unhappy. But when she looked into Akane´s chocolate-brown eyes she smiled again, took the dirty rest of chocolate, put it in her mouth and ate it. _Author´s thoughts: Children can be disgusting sometimes_

"Ok…" She took Akane´s hand and stood up.

"Ranma! Why did you eat that!" Akane stared at her in disbelieve. "It was chocolate, mommy!" Feeling slightly disgusted, Akane started walking towards the house.

"Mommy?" – "Yes, Ranma-chan?"- "Why could we catch a cold?" – "Uhm, because we´re soaking wet by the rain and it´s cold?" – "Aha… And… Why is it raining?"

Akane sighed. "Ranma, could you please stop?"

She looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Yeah, mommy, I will…"  
"But, mommy, why shouldn´t I eat the chocolate aunt Kasumi gave me?" – "Because it was all dirty and there was bacteria on it which also could cause you to get ill!" – "So you say aunt Kasumi gives me dirty stuff to eat so I´ll get ill?" The childish eyes looked up at her "mother", who started to feel annoyed, waiting to get an answer.

Akane did not know what to answer to give. Any given answer would cause another question. Why did children want to know so much anyways? Was there a special book with stupid questions to annoy their parents?

_I´m NOT Ranma´s mother! _Akane corrected her own thought.

She thought about her next answer carefully.

"No, aunt Kasumi won´t make you ill in any way, but if aunt Nabiki or a stranger comes up with funny presents don´t take them!"

Little Ranma seemed to think about it carefully before opening his mouth again.

"But, mommy, would aunt Nabiki…" – "Just go ask her!"

"Ok!" and with one jump Ranma was in the house.

Rubbing her temples Akane got into the house aswell.

"Akane, you´re soaking wet!" Kasumi informed her politly.

"Wouldn´t have noticed that!" she murmured, taking a look at Ranma, who was standing next to Nabiki.

"I´m going to take a bath before I get ill." Akane decided, starting to head to the bathroom.

"Well, Sis, you look incredibly! But don´t you think it would be better to buy your face masks in a store than bath yourself in a mud puddle?" Nabiki said standing in her way while taking a picture of her sister.

"Haha, very funny, Nabiki!" Akane said, as she walked pass her.

"Don´t you think you forgot something? Or rather, someone?" Nabiki asked, holding the little, mud dripping figure into her sister´s direction.

Akane turned into several different shapes of red before finally finding her voice to answer.

"ARE YOU NUTS! What if he remembers anything when he grows up again?"

"But, Akane, look at her. She´s so dirty, you nearly can´t see her cute face." Kasumi said in her calm, soothing voice.

"But…"

"Akane, no buts!She can´t stay like that and I have do cook the meal! Go and take a bath with her! She´s just a little child!"

"Whee, Kasumi, you sound like mom…" Nabiki seemed to be impressed.

Akane looked helplessly from her sisters to little Ranma in Nabikis hands. She didn´t know how to insist against Kasumi. Sighing she took the little figure into her arms and silently cursed Ranma and Shampoo, who had disappeared again, for causing such trouble.  
_Ranma, if you´ll remember anything of this I´ll kill you!_

_Author´s notes:  
__What can I say? I was going to take this chappy and the next one together, but at this point of the story the chapter end just jumped into my face and said I had to stop here (hihi)._

_I don´t really like my story so far, it´s boring, don´t you think? Every other person could come up with a better plot than this…_

_Coming up soon: Bathing time and a fairytale._

_Like your reviews!  
__Thanks for reading.  
__Ria, the little crump_

Reviews:

Vaniah: Is that Freud thing good or bad? xD

NLK: Jaah, let´s see what happens to poor Ryoga in my story. I already have kind of an idea for him. And really soon some of Ranma´s faults will come up, too.

DragonMan180: Hmmm… You´re right, who could be Chibi-Ranma´s father… Didn´t think about that before.  
Genma and the crazy fiancées will show up soon. Who could imagine a Ranma story without them?

Although a great THANK YOU for the other reviews! 


	4. A fairytale

**R.a.p.i.**

**Chapter 4: A fairytale...**

_Took hours to think about one !Tihihi…_

Akane sat in the water, sighing inwardly. That evening had been a torture!

_Flashback…_

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiek, mommy! Look at me, I´m a girl!" Ranma-chan screamed like hell. She bounced through the bathroom like a gummy ball on drugs.

Akane´s eyes widened.

She had totally forgotten about that girl-boy thing.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYY!" If Ranma kept screaming and moving like that the house could easily break into pieces.

Akane managed to catch Ranma in her arms after a while. "Shhhh… Shhhhh, Baby, calm down!" She forced Ranma into the hot water, hoping that being a boy again would prevent her fiancé from destroying the house.

When the little boy looked down at himself he stopped crying and smiled brightly. _Wow, luckily children get happy that easily. _

"Mommy, look, look! There he is again!"

Ranma squealed and looked at his penis, then turning to look at Akane proudly, who turned bright red.

_That must be the most embarrassing thing he has… anyone has ever told me!_

„Mommy? Are you feeling well? You look funny, cause your face looks like a crab!"

At that point of the day Akane felt like drowning herself.

End of Flashback… 

Akane dropped down under the water. Luckily Ranma had stopped thinking about his girl side. Taking over the warmth of the water Akane relaxed a little. Closing her eyes she surfaced again.

She opened them again when she heard a giggle. Ranma was swimming in the water, circling around Akane. He watched her with his bright blue eyes.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" – "Just relaxing a little, darling." She sighed.

"Why are you wearing a bathing suit?" She frowned a little.

Cause you´re normally a disgusting pervert and I won´t ever take a bath with you naked! 

"Because I freeze so easily!" she put on a fake smile.

"Ah, ok…" he swam some more rounds in the water when he suddenly yawned.

Ok, no question he is a damn cute child… 

Akane stood up and went out of the tube. Looking at Ranma she wrapped a towel around herself and than took one for him. "Come on, Ranma, it´s been a long day, you need to sleep!"

"No! I´m not yawn tired!" He swam to the point of the tube furthest away from his "mommy".

Akane shook her head. _Children… _"Ranma, out of the water, NOW!" she demanded, looking serious.

Ranma pouted, not wanting to leave the water.

"No, what if I turn into a girl again when I leave the water?" His eyes started to look puffy.

"You won´t! I promise, now get out!"

Ranma started walking towards Akane, who caught him in the towel and whirled him up into the air. Ranma started giggling. _Yep, they do cheer up that easily…_ Smiling Akane dried him and then took the little figure into his room. She put on his pyjama and laid him down on his futon.

Ranma looked up at Akane with sleepy eyes.

"Mommy? Why did I turn into a girl?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Akane sweat dropped. She started stroking his hair gently, while she thought about an answer.

"You know…I… I…I believe in magical beings called fairies. And these like to… to play nasty tricks on us." She started.

"So they tricked me?" Chibi Ranma asked, not really understanding what she meant.

"Yes. When… when you were playing next to a magical spring at a place called Jusenkio _how is it spelled in English?_ they changed your fate so you fell into a spring. And now you turn into a sweet little girl whenever you get into contact with cold water."

Ranma nodded lightly. "That´s a pity." He said, yawning again.

His eyes were nearly closed.

"But mommy, what´s fate?" he asked, already nearly sleeping.

Akane lowered her head and kissed Ranma on his forehead.

"Fate is that your curse brought you to me." She whispered next to his ear.

"Good night, Ranma."

A little smile formed on the sleeping child´s face. "Night, Kane…"

Akane left the room, not noticing the familiar pet name Ranma sometimes used for her.

"Mommy?" a quiet voice whispered next to Akane´s ear.

"Uhhh, I wanna sleep." Akane turned her back towards the source of the sudden noise.

"But, mommy, I had a bad dream!" Ranma´s voice turned whining.

Akane rubbed her eyes sleepily. She stared at the little figure standing next to her bed until the memory of the passed day came back.

No, it wasn´t a nightmare. He IS a child! Akane felt the urge to close her eyes and go on sleeping until that crazy episode of her life was over. Instead, she sat up and patted Ranma´s head. She yawned and lifted him up, placing him on a free space in her bed. "What about, sweetie?" 

"I was a grown up. And there was a panda and a pig and a kitten and a duck and they all were crazy, mommy! And there were these girls, wanting me to go with them."

_He remembers things! _Akane´s eyes went huge as she listened to the story of the little boy next to her, who cuddled up in her lap.

"You know, mommy, you were there as well… And some weird people wanted to marry you! I don´t want you to marry, mommy." Lil´Ranma said while watching Akane with innocent, sleepy eyes.

Akane´s heart filled with warmth. That was the sweetest thing Ranma had EVER said to her.

_Akane! He is just a kid, who thinks you are his mother. Of course he wants you for himself. Don´t think he´d ever say something like this when he gets normal again._

"I won´t marry any of them, darling, don´t worry. Do you remember what the people looked like?"

Chibi Ranma shook his head. "They had no faces, that´s why they scared me."

Akane sighed. "Wanna sleep here?" she asked and laid down again.

Ranma cuddled up into her arms. He looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes are like chocolate, mommy…" he said, before closing his eyes.

Akane smiled at the little creature in her arms.

_Why can´t he stay like this forever? – Cause you love him and can´t marry a child! – I DO NOT love him! You drive me crazy! – Huh? You´re arguing with a voice in your head, don´t think it could get much worse…_

Akane shook her head and yawned again. She had to go to sleep before she really would get insane. "Night, Ranma."

"Night, mommy." Came the calm reply.

Akane closed her eyes. Hopefully he would sleep until morning.

"Mommy?" Ranma asked.

_Nooooo, go to sleep!_

"Yes, darling?"

"When I´ve grown up I´m going to marry you!" he said cheery, before drifting into dreamland.

Akane´s eyes shot open.

_Shall remind you on that when you are your old self again!_

End of chapter 4.

_Author´s notes:_

_Yippie, another chapter done. I liked this one in a way, though._

_I was thinking about stopping when Akane had put Ranma into bed, but then the chappy would have been so short again, so I wrote some more._

_Hope you like it so far, would love to get reviews._

_Luv ya all, thanks for reading,_

_Ria, the little star. :D_

_Reviews:_

_DragonMan180: You are much too impatient. Of course I wanted Chibi Ranma to know about the curse, but I did not feel like it in Chapter 3..._

_Priestess Kohana: Thanks! You´re such a cutie//_

_Dan Scurman: I´m happy you like my story so far. Just go on reading , I´m planning on the crazy girls to appear soon_

_Kute Anime Kitty: Whee, don´t know why you like my little Ranma, but I´m glad ideed  
Waiting for your next review aswell_


	5. Nearly PinUp!

**R.A.P.I.**

**Chapter5: Nearly Pin-Up!**

I don´t think anyone would like to put that one on his walls " 

A ray of light fell on her face. Something tickled her nose.

Akane yawned, rubbing her eyes slightly. _Which time is it?_

Still not having a clear vision she fumbled at a little table next to her bed, searching for her alarm clock.

_Saturday morning, and I´m up at 7am… _She shook her head unbelieving.

She sat up, looking around. Ranma was sleeping peacefully, sucking his thumb.

_He´s so cute!_

Then her attention turned towards something small, a black, moving thing next to Ranma.

"P-Chan!" she exclaimed happily, hugging the little pig.

"Squeek!"

_Yeah! I really found the Tendo´s! Oh, wait a minute, wasn´t I searching for Akari?_

Akane watched her pig, whose expressions turned from happy to crying and then again to confusion.

Suddenly Ryoga recognized something moving in Akane´s bed. The small figure, who had been sleeping, had started waking up.

"Mommy? Is it morning already?" a sleepy voice asked.

_MOMMY! _P-Chan´s face paled.

_Oh my, how long have I been gone! _

"Look, Ranma, it´s P-Chan! Isn´t he cute?" Akane smiled brightly, holding the piglet next to Chibi-Ranma´s face.

Ryoga felt his heart stop beating. Ranma…RANMA! That name… Of course, how could he have thought something different!

_Ranma got Akane pregnant and they named their child after him! _

"P-Chan?" Akane looked at her pet, that was hanging unmoving in her hands. "P-Chan? Oh no, he is not breathing!"

"Wait, mommy, I´ll make him!" Ranma took Ryoga in his hands and started shaking him like hell.

"Wake up! You´re scaring my mommy, you stupid pig!"

"No, no, Ranma, stop that! No!" Akane snatched P-Chan from Ranma, who gave her a confused and hurt look.

"But…but.. I just wanted you to be happy!" he started crying waterfalls, Akane watching him, not having a clue what to do.

Ryoga, who had woken up again, nestled against Akane´s chest, relishing the feeling.

How could she have slept with that Ranma-brat?

Comforting Ranma a little, Akane patted his back. "No, don´t cry, baby! It´s ok, thank you very much! I appreciate what you did." Akane told Ranma.

Ranma looked up at her with red, puffy eyes. "Really?"

Then his gaze fell on P-Chan, who still enjoyed being near to Akane.

Suddenly his gaze froze. He glared at the little pig and groaned.

"Mommy? Can I go out and play with P-Chan?" His voice sounded cold, but Akane did not notice.

"Of course, darling, but first go and change!" Akane seemed to be relieved. At least she would get some time for herself.

"Yes, mommy!" Ranma smiled and ran out of the room, taking Ryoga with him.

_Nooo, I don´t wanna play with that kid! I want to stay with Akane!_ Ryoga said, while watching Akane walking out of the room until she was out of sight.

When Akane went into the kitchen about 15minutes later Ranma was already playing in the yard.

Kasumi smiled brightly. "He is such a cheery, lovely child! I can´t wait for you and Ranma to become parents!"

"Kasumi!" Akane looked at her, shocked.

"Oh, come on, it´s not like you haven´t thought about that before…" Kasumi rolled her eyes, continuing to wash the dishes.

Akane´s face burned. Looking out of the window she looked at Ranma, who was playing a game with P-Chan.

_She´s right… I thought about it, but Ranma won´t ever… Or would he…? _

Recognizing that Kasumi was looking at her she decided to say something.

"Aren´t they cute? Playing together like that?" She smiled lightly and started eating.

Kasumi only nodded. _Cannot wait to become a real aunt…_

Meanwhile outside the house, Ryoga was sweating like a pig. _Oh, bad joke, I know…_

Ranma grinned down at the tied up pet. "How dare you get that close to MY mommy?" he asked, his voice sounding dangerous.

Ryoga stared at him, wide-eyed. _He´s even worse than his father! He never hurt anyone coming to close to Akane-chan._

Taking up a stick, which was laying on the ground, Ranma grinned evilly.

"Let´s teach the little, stupid pig why it should stay away from my Kane!"

_Kane? Ranma always called her that! He really sounds like…_

Seeing the stick pushing towards him, Ryoga struggled. In the last moment he could free himself and ran away.

Ranma watched him, his blue eyes still as cold as ice, the evil grin still on his face.

Ryoga was shocked. Running through the streets he did not dare to look back. That child was a devil. How could the child of Akane be so evil?

Suddenly he crashed into somebody. Ryoga felt dizzy. Looking up to the someone everything around him went black.

"Ryoga, wake up."

Ryoga stirred. "Hey, it´s your choice, but that plate is needed…"

Suddenly his body felt hot. Really hot.

Ryoga jumped up into the air. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I told you already, I need that plate…" Ukyo told him, while putting different ingredients on the plate he had been laying on.

Ryoga looked at her, confused. "But how…?"

"You ran into me in the streets, looking horrible. I decided to take you here. You´re in my restaurant. But what happened to you, Ryoga?"

Ryoga tried to remember. What had happened to him?

"I…I don´t know."

Ukyo let out a laugh. "Well, you looked like Satan in person was at your heels."

Satan? Devil?

"That kid…" Ryoga growled. "Akane-chan´s son! He tried to kill me! That evil brat!"

"Akane´s what?" Putting the cooked food onto a plate she turned to watch Ryoga.  
"Pal, maybe you got injured or something." She smiled lightly, trying not to scare him. "You´re talking wild!"

Ryoga shook his head. "Nope, I´m sure. That child tried to pin me on a tree!"

Ukyo shook her head. Maybe something had hit his head.

"Ryoga-kun, which child?"

"Akane´s and Ranma´s!"

"Akane has no child!"

"Of course, I saw the little boy. Looks like a miniature-model of his father! You must know him, he´s around 6years old…"

Ukyo´s mouth opened and closed again.

"Ryoga… How should Ranma get Akane pregnant and get a six year old child? When you visited last time, two and a half months ago, they tried to kill each other!"

There was a long break of silence.

Ryoga thought everything over, with Ukyo watching him.

Then he started to laugh crazily.

"Of course! I already wondered where I had spent about seven years! Hahahahaha!"

Ranma walked inside the house again, the evil grin still on his face. When he saw Akane he ran towards her, his mood suddenly changing to cheery.

"Mommy!" he hugged her tightly.

Being near to her he felt great. He would not let anyone that near to his mommy. Especially not that pig.

"Darling, where´s P-Chan?" Akane smiled at Ranma.

"Uhm…!" Ranma sweatdropped. Where was it?

"It… got lost… We played hide-and-seek and suddenly it was gone!" he looked at Akane, hoping she would take it.

"Oh… Again? Nya, maye we´ll see him some time soon then…" She looked out into the garden.

"At least you enjoyed yourself, didn't you, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi smiled brightly and put some food on the table, she had prepared for Ranma.

"Aunt Kasumi! Yeah, I did!" Ranma ran towards her and hugged her leg tightly.

"That´s fine, darling! Now, eat something. I made those pan cakes especially for you!"

Ranma set down on the table with the help of Kasumi.

"Hope you like it, Ranma." She told him before leaving the room to clean the bathroom.

Ranma smiled brightly and watched her leave, then he looked at his food.

Lovely pancakes in the form of…piglets?

Ranma´s eyes changed into grey. Horrible pigs!

Suddenly he cut them into many small pieces in an attempt of violence.

Meanwhile Akane did not notice. She still looked into the garden, sunk in her thoughts…

_P-Chan… Why do you leave, now I could use some help…_

"Ryoga, are you sure you want to visit them?" Ukyo sounded concerned. She and Ryoga were walking down the street towards the Tendo Dojo.

Ryoga did not react.

_That kid MUST be Ranma! He knew it was me and he tried to kill me! _

"He tried to kill me! Ranma, I´ll kill you!" He screamed.

Ukyo looked at him wide-eyed.

"Maybe he just wanted to scare you. You know him and his weird humour! And we still don´t know why he is in a kid´s body!" she smiled in an attempt to calm him.

"Ukyo, stop protecting him! He is evil!" He looked her into the eyes. "What if something happened to him and he is going to hurt you aswell? I can´t let that happen." With that he continued walking and rang the doorbell.

Ukyo stood behind, a blush on her face. That look had been so intense. No one had ever looked at her like that.

Punching herself slightly on her arm she walked next to Ryoga.

_Stop those thoughts, Ukyo! Ranma´s your fiancé, damn!_

"I´ll open!" Ranma cheered happily, while already running towards the entrance.

"Wait up, you little monster!" Akane shouted behind him, a laugh in her voice.

She growned like Godzilla. "I´LL CATCH YOU!"

Ranma squealed, knowing his "mommy" was playing a game with him.

Reaching the door he reached out his small hand to open, when suddenly two arms caught him and threw him into the air.

"Gotcha!" Akane giggled.

Ranma pouted slightly. "That was not fair!"

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "I don´t care, I´m taller than you are!" She stuck out her tongue at him and set him down.

_Hope he won´t use that one when he grows big again!_

With that Akane opened the door.

"Oh, Ryoga, Ukyo. Nice to see you!"

Waiting at the door Ukyo was fuming. She was angry with herself. How could she blush because of that… that… Ryoga! Was she going nuts?

Her thoughts stopped when somebody opened the door.

It was Akane and at her feed…

"Oh, Ryoga, Ukyo. Nice to see you!" Akane smiled.

"Ranma!" Ukyo gasped, her sight still on the small figure, now behind Akane´s leg.

"What the hell happened to you, Ranma-honey!" she blurted out, jumping in Ranma´s direction.

"Iiiiieeeeek! Mommy!" Ranma jumped startled and tried to hide behind Akane.

"Ukyo, please, stop! He does not know, who you are!"

Ukyo stared at Akane and Ranma.

"Why shouldn´t Ranma know who I am? I´m the love of his life!"

At that Ranma looked at Ukyo. "No, you´re not!" He stated matter of factly. "My mommy is!"

Akane blushed in a brilliant shape of red, while Ukyo seemed to start crying every passing second.

"RANMA!" Ryoga shouted out loud. "YOU INSIDIOUS, TREASONABLE DUNGBEETLE! I HATE YOU!"

Ranma started crying _(of course, what else?)_, while Akane stared at him. #

"Are you nuts? Ranma thinks he is a six year old child. He is such a crybaby, why do you scare him that much?" Akane cradled Ranma in her arms.

"He thinks…" Ryoga thought about what Akane had told him. "He does not remember who he is?" – "No, he thinks I´m his mother!"

Ryoga suddenly smiled brightly. _He does not know anything? Than I, Ryoga Hibiki, can take my chance with Akane-chan!_

"Oh, little Ranma-child, I´m so sorry! I won´t insult you again!" Ryoga took some steps in Ranma´s direction, who was still on Akane´s arm and sniffed loudly.

He watched Ryoga, who was approaching him with a bright, scary grin.

"Noooo, mommy! That man is so scary! Make him go away!"

End of chapter5

_Author´s Notes:_

_Hiya Hope you liked the new chappy. Finally I´ve got holidays and time to write. Interesting situation, don´t you think? Chibi-Ranma wanting to kill P-chan, but scared of Ryoga._

_Nya, I´ll update faster this time, I promise. Don´t be to harsh with my story… I´m not sure if I like it myself or if I don´t…_

_Hope to hear from you soooooooooon!_

_Luv ya all!  
Ria, the little star!_

_Reviews:_

**Thanks to everyone who read!**

Priestess Kohana: Thank u! Next update will come up sooner! I just was a little busy…

DragonMan180: Oh my, let me first find a solution for the current situation in my ff and talk about children later"

KuteAnimeKitty: I do baby sit aswell. I love it, but children can be little monsters sometimes…

Tatsu-ZZmage: Thanks for helping me with that spelling question!

Den Scurman: Thanks a lot. About my grammer: I´m still improving (hopefully…). As long as people understand what I mean I´m very happy

Hisui-chan: muahahaha… we´ll see what Ranma has got on his mind… Akane """

f-zelda, TaiFengDragon, Im Smiles and lisiegirl: Thank u so much! I´m happy u like my story and hope to hear from u soon!


	6. Troublesome in every kind

**R.A.P.I.**

**Chapter 6: Troublesome in every kind…**

_Where the psychological intimidation starts…_

Silence filled up the room. Ranma was sitting on the ground, pretending to be playing with a toy-car, but obviously glaring at Ryoga.

Ryoga shifted nearer to Akane. "That´s so strange! What did Shampoo think? Poor Ranma…" _Yeah, poor Ranma… Until he´s back to his old self I´ll already be Akane´s boyfriend… Haha._

Akane smiled slightly. "It´s good Ranma has such a good friend as you, Ryoga. Maybe he´ll remember something about you soon!"

"Poor Sugar… But I must admit he´s so cute!"

Ukyo lifted Ranma up into her arms and squeezed him.

"Auntie?" Ranma´s innocent eyes looked at Ukyo. "Will that man try sexual harassment on my mommy?

"Ranma! What are you saying!" Akane was shocked, while Ryoga spit out his drink.

"But, mommy, that guy´s flirting with you! He´s shameless!"

"Why do you think so? I haven´t done anything, you little…uhm, I mean, you sweet little bunny!" Ryoga hissed, forcing a smile.

"YOU ARE A LIAR!" the little kid shouted.

"Ranma, that´s enough. Go play upstairs!"

Defeated Ranma climbed from Ukyo´s lap and started walking towards the door, followed by the gazes of the three people.

For just a second, Ryoga recognized Chibi-Ranma saying something, when he walked past the adolescent.

"Just wait. I tell you this once, pigboy, don´t get near her!"

Ryoga´s eyes went wide. He stared at Ranma, who quietly approached the stairs and made his way upstairs.

"What the…?" he whispered disbelieving.

"Did you say something, sugar?" Ukyo looked at Ryoga, who´s gaze still lay on the stairs.

"Uhm, sorry, Akane, but we need to go." With that he dragged Ukyo out of the door and the dojo.

"But I made tea…" Akane sighed inwardly. Trying the tea she thought about why they, all of sudden, had to leave.

And she spit out the drink.

"Horrible."

* * *

"Ryoga, honey, what´s the matter?"

"He knows it! Everything! Or something!"

"Hon, you´re rambling! Calm down! Who knows what?" Ukyo asked, still pulled along through the streets of Nerima.

That was when he pushed her hard against a wall.

"That brat called me "pigboy", silly! He pretends to be a kid to get near to Akane!"

A blush appeared on Ukyo´s cheeks. He was so near.

And she´d never recognized how clear his eyes were.

"You…you´re overreacting, Sugar, I don´t think…" "PIGBOY! That Ranma! Only he called me this and he threatened me! He tried to pin up P-Chan and now he insulted me, jingling with his innocent eyes!" Ryoga shouted, making Ukyo jump lightly.

"But I don´t think Ranma would do such a thing!" Her voice was cracking, wincing in pain when he hardened his grip on her shoulder.

"He would! You don´t believe me, but that guy would do everything to get Akane-chan´s attention!

* * *

Some hours later Akane found Ranma asleep on a futon.

_He´s so sweet. Unbelievable. I´d never have thought that about Ranma´s sleeping figure…_

"Oh yes, you have…"

"No, I… Nabiki?" Akane turned around and met her sister´s gaze. "What…?"

"I just shot some pics… Child of love I won´t get such a chance again." She grinned sheepishly, waving the camera at Akane.

"Are you NUTS? His enemies will use his current situation and…!" "Mommie? Are you angry?" A sleepy voice asked silently, making Akane´s temper fade away.

"_Man, you´re such a tomboy! If you go on shouting like this you´ll never get yourself a husband! Why can´t you be cute sometimes, kawaiikune?"_

_Ranma… _Akane´s thoughts travelled back. That was not the Ranma she liked.

That was a kid. A cute kid, nevertheless, but a kid. She needed _her_ Ranma.

"Mommie? Why are you crying?" The little child´s hand tenderly touched her cheek, where a single tear had escaped her eye.

"Not because of him!" She told. But no one, not even her, believed it.

Nabiki shook her head and left the room.

"At least, I can get something out of this…I´ll bring Kuno-baby the bad news, Sis…"

Grinning the short haired girl left the house, humming a little song to herself.

* * *

That was when Akane had decided to leave the dojo, at least for a couple of hours.

Now she was sitting on a bench at the playground, watching Ranma, who played in the sandpit, forming little cakes to sell to other people.

"Of course I can cut this for you!" he told another invisible customer and cut the sand cake with his hand into dirt again.

Smiling Akane recognized that he used his easiest martial arts move for this.

The easiest one, but still a real move.

Maybe it was good that Chibi-Ranma could live as a normal child for some days. Especially when Akane thought about his father´s treatments when her fiancé had been younger.

_Horrible! Luckily he and my father aren´t here…_

She yawned tiredly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and chilli.

A cold breeze was flowing around her, creeping into every centimetre of her clothing until it reached the shoes.

Akane stretched and stood up.

"Ranma? Let´s go home, it´s getting late, darling."

Looking around she wasn´t pleased.

No child playing, full of sand.

No stupid fictive people buying sweets and cakes.

"Ranma?"

His name echoed through the empty playground.

Meanwhile, just a few metres away Ranma was sitting an the ground, shooting glares to the person sitting across him.

Or better to say the fluffy, meowing thingi in front of him.

"Why are y-you following me?" he asked, sounding horrified.

He could not move.

If he did that scary thing would eventually follow.

He did not dare to scream since he saw the claws this red animal possessed.

Where could his mother be?

When suddenly the animal made a jump getting near him, it was too late to scream.

Akane heard him anyway.

"Ranma?"

Turning around she scanned every tree and bush where he could be, when all of sudden something ran along next to her face.

Or better, it jumped.

Her hair rustled in the soft breeze the something produced.

Her eyes growing wide she watched as the thing destroyed a tree next to her.

"Ranma!"

It couldn't, could it?

Se frowned, listening to the silence on the ground.

"Meow!" a high voice could be heard.

"The cat-fear!" she gasped.

A thick headache was growing, while a little brown cat approached Ranma and made him freak out again.

Shouting and pourring and meowing the child ran over the playground, hitting Akane off her shoes onto the slightly wet ground.

"Uäääh!"

_Great, just great!_ She thought. _My head´s exploding, my fiancé is a child, a cat and nuts and my ass is aching and wet. Could it probably get any worse!_

(AN: You know, it can!)

"Man, Tendo, isn´t that Akane on the playground?" a familiar voice asked, sounding slightly drunk.

"I don´t know, Saotome, pal, but we can ask her!" Another voice answered.

"Young Lady, are you my daughter?"

Akane turned around, looking dumbstruck.

"This is so absolutely not my day!"

"Where´s my son? Isn´t he with you?" Mr Tendo asked, looking all over the place, when Ranma ran over next to them, still chased by the cat and destroying everything on his way.

Or shall I say her?

"No, why me? Not also rain!"

Akane felt like just sitting there, getting soaking wet, then getting ill and just sleep until that nightmare is over.

"Crap!" she shouted, echoing over the tree tops.

"That´s really my down point!" she screamed, feeling like crying.

"Hohoho Akane Tendo, I´ll kill ya and your son of love and then me and my Ranma-prince will live happily ever after!"

Black roses started falling over the place, shimmering in the light the street lamps put on the rain.

"Hohoho! You shall die, Akane Tendo, prepare to fight!"

Akane, again overran by little Ranma-chan-cat-thingi, which was soaking wet from the rain and still speeding to get away from the red cat, lied on the ground, feeling the vibration of the earth when a huge hammer knocked on the floor next to her head.

"I´ll kill you, Nabiki. Sister or not, I´ll kill you!" was all she could mutter.

* * *

_Author´s notes: _

_Hiya, so here´s the 6th chappy now! (Finally)_

_It´s not good, but I wanted to write something, because I kept you waiting for forever!_

_It´s a short one and lame, but I just tried to overwrite my little writer´s block!_

_Okay, the last "update" was evil, but I wanted you to know I remember the story._

_Tomorrow's the last day of school, than I´ve got vacation again, so I´ll update again during the holidays! I promise!_

_I´m just tired now and I did not know how to go on…_

_Oh, and someone said I should not write AN in the middle of a chappy. I´ll always do that! You can´t stop me muahahahaha_

_Luv ya all._

_Ria :D_

ImSmiles: We should get hold of your butt, otherwise it´s uncomfortable to sit!

Chippagirl: Am I that EVIL? Well, I worked hard for my bad reputation!

hisui-chan: We´ll see which plan´s Ryoga coming up with!

DarkLunar: Yeah, here we go, brought you your kitty-confrontation Happy?

Borg rabbit: You´re evil! Poor Ryoga… But Ranma will do some more to him, so read on.

Dragon man180: Shampoo´ll be back soon, don´t worry!

Priestess Kohana: You´re always the first to review! Thank you so much! Again a chappy, which does not appeal to me, but at least I updated!

Also thanks to elechan, DarkLunar, -Oleander-Tea-, Jax9 and ForgottenSmile. I love your reviews, they keep me going!


	7. And the rain keeps falling

**R.a.p.I.**

**Chapter 7: And the rain keeps falling…**

_It´s not really long, but necessary._

Akane inhaled some air and breathed out again.

The rain fell down on her lying figure on the ground.

The resounding laugh of Kodachi sounded in her head, making her headache grow rapidly.

She turned her head to look at the hammer next to her face, shivering because of the cold that slowly crept up her body.

Suddenly she was pulled up reluctantly. Raindrops had fallen into her eyes, but she wasn´t sure if not some tears had mixed up with them.

All she knew was that she could not see a thing.

Who had pulled her up?

"_My, tomboy, still tripping over your own feet, are ya? Can´t possibly leave you alone!"_

"Ranma?" Akane whispered.

"I won´t let you kill the fairest Akane Tendo, sister! Don´t try to harm her or prepare to die!"

Akane blinked. She was in the arms of Tatewaki Kuno, who seemed to enjoy every second, his hand touching her butt while hugging her towards him.

Before Akane could react and mallet Kuno into other spheres, Ranma cat jumped on his face, scratching him like hell.

Akane (again) fell into the mud by a sudden loss of Kunos groping hands on her back.

Groaning she stood up, watching Ranma-chan-cat-thingi biting and scratching Kuno like there was no tomorrow.

_He deserves it…_

It was strange.

There he was. Ranma. Protecting her. As usual, but about 10 sizes smaller than normally.

"Akane Tendo! What do you think making that strange redhaired-monster-cat-thingi-with-the-tail-that-looks-like-Ranma´s of your´s attack my dear brother! I won´t accept that!" Kodachi started running towards Akane, waving her hammer violently.

Akane fliched, trying to jump out of the way, when suddenly Kuno, with Ranma-chan-monster-cat-thingi still on his face, appeared in front of her, blocking the attack.

"Fif, I vound led hu arm Agani!" (AN: Need a translation? "Sis, I won´t let you harm Akane!" Aren´t I helpful?)

Then he fainted, knocked out by his sister´s attack on his head.

Ranme looked down at the unconscious boy, scratching him one last time in the face and then jumping into Akane´s arms.

Akane, still shocked and confused, caught the child and watched it.

That was the moment she realized, even if she´d liked if it had not happened, that she…

Yeah, she was dependent.

Dependent on her fiancé.

And even if he was a small kid at that moment, she still needed his help, otherwise she´d been killed in Nerima a long time ago.

She wasn´t the independent, boys-hating girl anymore she used to be.

She had changed.

He had changed her.

* * *

Ranma-cat-thingi cuddled up in Akane´s arms, obviously exhausted by the fight.

Akane sighed, staring at the nearly sleeping child, when a unbearable scream woke her from her thoughts.

"YOU! YOU hit my dear brother unconscious! You violent bitch!" Kodachi´s sudden loss of temper made Ranme wake up again.

Groaning she jumped from Akane´s arms into her direction.

Hissing violently she made some steps towards the horrified girl through the mud.

Kodachi flinched and took the same amount of steps back.

That child was evil.

Ranma-chan-cat-thingi, stil glaring at the enemy, showed its teeth, they glimmered through the street lamps.

"Hey, pal, look at that child, haha… It looks like another father was as stupid as you were and taught his child the Cat-Fou!" Akane´s father laughed loudly.

"Yeah, man, as stupid… Hey!" Genma shot Soun a sour glance, looking down at the child.

"Now that you mention it, he looks a lot like Ranma…"

Akane frowned. "You two are sillier than I thought! That child is Ranma! Shampoo did it! And you…" she turned to Kodachi, but she was not there anymore.

Ranma was sitting next to Akane, pouring silently, while rubbing her head on Akane´s leg.

Akane sighed. _Stupid girl… _

Behind her their fathers mumbled something.

"THAT´S Ranma? But…But…"

"He´s a child!" Soun helped out.

"Yeah!" Genma breathed in violently.

Akane took Ranma-chan-cat-thingi in her arms and stroked her hair. Ranma poured and closed her eyes. She yawned once and drifted into dreamland.

"Let´s head back home. I´m soaking wet and Ranma is too. I don´t want him to get ill."

Akane walked straight past her and Ranma´s father and shook her head.

The two man were still discussing the sudden smallness of the heir of the dojo.

The rain was still falling down on them and Akane shivered because of the cold.

Then her father said something she could clearly understand.

"Saotome, I´m sorry, but a child as heir of the dojo is unacceptable. I´m sorry, but I have to say the engagement is off!"

Akane stopped, turning around.

Her mouth opened and closed again, trying to find the right words to say, but all she could think of was a huge mess, flying around in her head.

_Who would like to marry an uncute tomboy like you?_

"But… but…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

She stared at the two men looking at each other.

And Ranma sneezed in his sleep.

* * *

_Could have been longer, I know, but I´ll update ASAP! I promise._

_And I felt like stopping there._

_Don´t be so hard, I´m ill myself, but I have to go to the dancing lesson in half an hour._

_Hope to hear from you!_

_Luv, Ria :D_


	8. Engagement Changes

**R.a.p.I.**

**Chapter 8: Engagement changes…**

_Where engagements are broken and Ranma sleeps most of the time…_

Ranma was ill.

And Akane was sitting next to his bed, taking care of him.

Her father refused to talk to her and never showed up in Ranma´s room.

The other family members thought it would be better not to disturb Akane, who had been shocked when she´d gotten home.

The engagement was off.

* * *

Nabiki was sitting in the kitchen, talking to Kasumi who prepared some food for the ill child and Akane.

"She´s been crying." Nabiki silenty mentioned.

"I know."

"How can they be so stupid? We need to talk to father, they cannot… I mean, they just… They…"

"I know." Kasumi answered, in her calm, soothing voice.

Nabiki was furious.

"She´s our baby-sister! And she was happy! And she will be again, otherwise I´ll kill that Amazone-chick for making Ranma a child! That ugly, stupid, mean, brainless…!" Nabiki hissed violently.

Kasumi sighed and turned around. "Nabiki, I don´t think it would be helpful if you kill the only way to cure Ranma."

"She´s not. Who needs that ugly, stupid, mean, brainless…!"- "Nabiki!"- "Alright… I mean, who needs Shampoo if there´s Cologne?"

Kasumi shook her head and continued making a soup.  
"Onii-chan, why didn´t Akane say anything against the break of engagement?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment.

"I think… I think she was and is shocked. Eventually she´ll say something when she has recovered."

But for Akane that was not the point.

* * *

She was watching him sleeping, stroking his hair gently, as if in a trance.

The fever was going down and soon he would wake up again.

She smiled a small, sad smile, thinking about that one time she had been ill.

_Akane woke up, feeling dizzy. Where was she? Hadn´t she been in school, arguing with Ranma. Yeah, and then… She could not remember._

_Sitting up, she looked around the room. She was in her bed and next to her…_

…_was Ranma._

_Asleep._

_She watched him puzzled, feeling her face heat up. Had he watched her?_

_Then Ranma stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes and looking into her chocolate brown ones._

"_Man, ´Kane, you scared me."_

_She did not respond, a startled expression on her face._

"_Don´t you remember, tomboy?" She flinched at the name, although it did not sound as insulting as normal._

"_First you argued with me and then you collapsed into my arms. Next time you have a fever stay at home, understood me?"_

"_A fever?" Akane asked curiously. Ranma looked at her and shook his head._

"_Just lay down again, will ya?" he grinned and made her rest on her pillow again._

_Akane watched him. "You brought me back and looked after me?" _

"_Of course, tomboy, who would leave a dependant, uncute girl like you alone?" She was not sure, but thought she saw him blush a little._

_He turned towards the door. "I´ll go ask Kasumi to make some soup for you and you shall sleep till I´m back…" he murmured._

"_Thank you, Ranma." Akane whispered._

"_Thank you."_

Akane sighed again.

She´d always been a burden to him, hadn´t she? And yet again he was ill because of her, although he was a kid and she should be the one to protect him.

"Poor Ranma…"

Again she stroke his hair, meanwhile cooling his forehead with ice water.

He had never wanted to be engaged.

She knew that. Or better, she thought she knew.

All his engagements had made his life more dangerous, uncomfortable and difficult. He had hated all his fiancées and she understood him in a way.

She´d never thought she could like him as much as she obviously did, too.

Who would blame him if he did not want to be engaged to an uncute tomboy like her.

"At least all this brought something good for you, Ranma. We´re not engaged anymore, so you can easily marry somebody else." She whispered.

Then Akane got up to get some more Ice water from the kitchen.

She did not hear him whispering her name when she left.

But Ranma clearly said "´Kane".

When she approached the kitchen, Akane could clearly hear her sisters talking.

"Akane must be awfully sad." Kasumi just said.

"You think she´s crying, Kasumi? What if Ranma never grows up again?"

"Don´t say such things, Nabiki!" Kasumi´s voice was harsh. "He will and then dad and Mr Saotome will renew the engagement!"

Akane shook her head. She made up a fake smile and walked into the room.

"Akane! How are you?" Kasumi asked startled.

"We…we didn´t hear you coming…" Nabiki said, nodding furiously.

"Yeah, I need more ice water for Ranma."

"Oh, want some soup aswell? You must be really hungry!" Kasumi hurriedly started to put soup into a bowl and put it on the table.

"Yeah, thank you." Akane spoke with a cheery voice. Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other, shooting knowing glances.

"Akane, father will change his mind soon, don´t worry!" Kasumi told.

"Of course he will and then Ranma will grow up and everything will be fine again!" Nabiki nodded again, but Akane only smiled.

"I don´t know what you mean! I´m perfectly fine, thank you."

"But, Sis, we know you love Ranma!"

Akane flinched. "Are you deaf! Me, loving that stupid jerk? You must be joking, Nabiki." With that she started eating the food. "It´s delicious!"

"But, Akane…" Kasumi started.

"No, don´t, Onii-chan. Ranma and I never wanted to be engaged and now we are free!"

Akane smiled her 1000-watt smile, but it was not as intense as it used to be. Something had changed, but only Kasumi noticed.

"Akane…" she started again, but just that moment her sister stood up. "I´ll go back upstairs. He´s just an ill kid, he needs someone who takes care…"

Akane headed back to the door.

"When he wakes up I´ll get some soup for him." Again she smiled brightly.

Kasumi and Nabiki watched her approaching the stairs.

"Hmmm… Maybe she´s better than we thought…" Nabiki shrugged, taking a nip of her tea.

_No, I don´t think so…

* * *

_

Akane settled down next to Ranma, who still slept.

Sighing she rearranged his futon, when suddenly the door opened silently.

"Akane? You forgot the ice water."

"Oh, crap. Thank you, Kasumi." She took the water bowl from her sister and started cooling Ranma´s forehead again.

"Akane, I don´t think you told the truth."

When Akane was about to answer she heard something.

"Duck-boy not hurt Shampoo soon to be husband! Shampoo kill Mou-Zou if duck-boy tries!"

"Haha, now that that Saotome is a child I will easily beat him and then Shampoo will be Mousses husband!"

"Mou-Zou!" Shampoo hissed violently, while running behind the nearly blind boy, who suddenly burst into Akane´s room.

"Oh, Shampoo and Mousse. Hello!" Kasumi greeted friendly.

"Prepare to fight, small Saotome-enemy! I´ll kill ya and take Shampoo back as my wife."

Mousse took up a teddy bear sitting in a chair and shook it, laughing all the way.

Akane frowned, her headache coming up again.

She cleared her throat. "Mousse, not that I think Ranma would care if you´d take Shampoo back to China and marry her, but please stop destroying my teddy bear…"

Mousse looked around, seemingly puzzled and then searched through his pockets for his glasses.

Putting them on he turned towards Akane, frowning as much as she did before.

"Akane Tendo, tell me where Saotome is."

"I won´t." Settling down before Ranma she watched Mousse, hoping he would not see her fiancé sleeping behind her.

_He´s not your fiancé anymore, remember?_ A voice in her head reminded her and Akane winced.

"Duck-boy, stay away from airen! Shampoo kill you!"

"You…you won´t?" Mousse asked, trying to keep Shampoo away from him.

Suddenly the Amazon-girl hit off his glasses without him noticing.

"Fine, if you won´t tell, Akane Tendo, then I´ll find him on my own!" he told the lamp next to Akane, turning towards the door and walking against the wall.

"Who put that wall there?"

Akane sighed relieved when Mousse ran out of the room and stumbled down the stairs.

Shampoo stared at Akane.

"Stupid duck-boy. Shampoo marry Airen and violent girl will watch." She told Akane.

Then, in a swift motion, she turned around and went out of the room.

"Shampoo?" Akane asked. "When will Cologne be back?"

"Great-Grandmother be back sometime tomorrow…And then Ranma love Shamoo again!"

Shampoo looked at Chibi-Ranma and shook her head. She would not come near that violent kid again.

"Be back tomorrow…" With that she jumped down the stairs.

"Oh my, that was weird…" Kasumi mentioned.

Then she looked at Akane. "What was I saying?"

"You wanted to call Dr Tofu, Onii-chan. He should come and see Ranma."

"I did? Oh, yes, that´s right…" Smiling she left the room.

_Sometimes those invaders are also good for something. _Akane thought, turning her attention back to Ranma.

* * *

That evening was a mess.

Mousse and Shampoo wandered through the house and the dojo, Mousse searching for Ranma and Shampoo at his heals to hit him from time to time.

Tofu came over to look after Ranma, but first of all freaked out (again) when he saw Kasumi. Dancing around with Betty he made the whole family laugh, but also woke up little Ranma, who still had a fever.

And like all small children who don´t feel well Ranma was whining.

During the inspection he started crying every now and then and was all grumpy.

Akane sighed.

Sitting next to Ranma she watched him as he ate some soup.

"But I want chocolate, mommy!" He whined. "Ranma, you´re ill. You won´t get any chocolate until you are alright."

Ranma sniffed and continued to eat his soup.

"I´m full." He told and shove the bowl to Akane.

"Then go to sleep, honey." Akane said smiling and put the bowl on the table.

"I can´t, I´m not tired. And Ranma is afraid of nightmares!"

"Oh, Ranma, Mommy´s tired, be a good boy and go to sleep. Then you´ll get some chocolate tomorrow! " Akane said, hoping he´d do what she told him.

"Can you sing me something, mommy?"

Akane´s eyes grew wide.

"Sing something? But… I´m not really good of a singer…"

"I like your singing, mommy!"

_She was sitting on the roof, gazing to the stars and singing a little goodnight song when he settled down next to her._

"_Akane, you know, you´re not very good at many things, but your voice is… nice in a way."_

"_Ranma, shall that be a compliment in a way or have you gone crazy?"_

_Akane giggled lightly when she saw Ranma´s face turning red and being turned away from her._

"_Man, tomboy, can´t you just take a compliment without making comments?" he groaned._

"_Sorry…"she said, still giggling. "Well, thank you, but I think my voice is awful…"_

_He spinned around, looking her into the eyes._

_And again she sunk into those bluish-grey orbs._

"_Believe me, although you´re sexless, your voice is beautiful… I like listening to it."_

_Although Akane was happy about the sudden compliment she malleted her fiancé into the sky._

"_I´m not sexless!"_

"But, darling, you´ve never heard my singing." Akane hissed.

"Of course I have… You always sing that song about you never leaving me, also if I say goodnight!"

Akane´s mouth opened. That was right. She used to sing that song before she went to bed. Her mother used to thing it for her and her sisters.

"Mommy? Can you sing it for me?"

"Yeah, I will…" she smiled. He remembered something.

_Ranma…_

And so she started.

"Say goodnight, not goodbye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path, of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are.

You are everything you ought to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my life, in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye

Say goodnight, not goodbye."

_

* * *

Author´s notes:_

_Look how fast I was!_

_I´m proud of myself I updated so soon._

_Thanks for the reviews. Maybe I´ll finish the story in the next two weeks. I´ll think about it. The story seems to consist of many flashbacks and memories at the moment. Tell me if that appeals to you or not._

_Hope it wasn´t too boring!_

_The song is "Say goodnight, not goodbye" from Chantal Kreviazuk. I love her. Her songs are so beautiful._

_Luv ya :D_

_Ria_

Dragon Man 180: Poor Ryoga. He´ll show up again, but I´m not sure if Neko-Ranma will be around… We´ll see.

elechan: Interesting you like him more in cat form, although he´s that violent!

Priestess Kohana: Yeah, it´s off at the moment. Maybe I´ll let Ranma marry Ukyo…

RubberNeck: Nabiki told Akane she´d sell the pictures. By this way the two Kunos knew about Chibi-Ranma. Thought it would be clear to understand óò Sorry…

Also really big THANKS to **DarkLunar, lili boom, hisui-chan02** and everyone else who read!


	9. Whenever days won´t go by

**R.a.p.I.**

**Chapter 9: Whenever days won´t go by…**  
_When Akane misses something, that reappears unseen but heard._

_If I die now, what would I leave?_

Silence filled the room. And it felt weird. And it made her think about death.

She did not know what exactly made her think about it, but maybe the warmth she felt as the water flew around her body.

Or that terrible silence. If anybody had told her the week before that she could miss the noise around her she would have laughed. Not an ordinary laugh, but her loud, infectious Akane-laugh.

But not today.

This silence was depressing; a silence that brings along all your fears; a silence that makes you think you are the loneliest person on earth.

And the worst thing about this silence was the fact that the house was not silent at all. But the silence was in Akane´s heart. It was not the missing of sounds.

It was the missing of those special sounds which made her days worth living.

Those sounds _he_ brought to her life.

_If I die now, what would I leave?_

Again that thought crossed her mind. What had she achieved in her life so far?

She had friends.

She had been a good martial artist, at least until Ranma came and brought on new standards.

She had saved people. She had been protected.

But had she really achieved anything?

At least she had been in love.

Akane sat up in the bath tube. In love?

She stared down on the water surface. Yeah, she had been in love, albeit she never knew if he felt something for her, too.

Now that he was gone she could admit that.

A sigh escaped her lips and she swung her arms around her body. Outside the water it was cold. She shivered.

"Mommy? When are you done bathing, I want you to tell me a story!" Ranma´s voice echoed through the closed bathroom door. Again the young woman sighed.

"Yes, darling, I´m coming. Just a minute."

Would he ever be his old self again?

Akane was not sure, but the only thing she knew for sure was she could not stand being a "mommy" for a long time.

That morning had been terrible enough. Already four attacks against Ranma, three from Mousse and one from Kodachi, who thought Ranma would be Akane´s and his child. And Akane knew, now that the BlackRose had been informed about her fiancés state her brother would not bother long time to show up. It was only a matter of hours.

Ranma was sitting in the kitchen, watching Kasumi doing the housework. He was terribly bored, looking at his "aunt" cleaning the dishes for the last five minutes.

Always the same: Take a dish-put it in the water-clean-clean-clean-dry-put it into the cupboard. Take a dish-put it in the water-clean-clean-clean-dry-put it into the cupboard. Take a dish-put it in the water-clean-clean-clean-dry-put it into the cupboard.

Ranma´s head sunk lower and lower on the table until his eyes shut down. Man, housework made him sleepy. _(Author's notes: Men… UU)_

The child drifted into dreamland. It was a funny dream.

_He was walking down a path, not knowing what to say. And then he was thinking about taking a girl´s hand. _

_The child giggled in his sleep. That was so gross. Why would he want to take any other hand than his mommy´s?_

Kasumi smiled at the sleeping figure. Really cute.

_Before Ranma could think about the weird situation any longer somebody took his hand. He flinched and turned around to see who the person was and saw… Akane. On her face a smile that took his breath away, although it was only small. She looked at him, her eyes shining brightly._

"_I´m happy you´re taking me with you. Sorry, I caused so much trouble, Ranma." _

"_But mommy, you didn´t cause any trouble!" Chibi-Ranma wanted to shout, but is mouth would not open. Still Akane smiled silently._

_She´s not your mother! a dark voice suddenly said. _

"_Yes, she is!" Ranma hissed, looking around furiously._

_Suddenly Akane vanished and another picture appeared before Ranma´s eyes, causing his jaw to drop open._

_His mommy was standing before him in a white dress, again smiling that weird smile that made his heart beat faster._

"_No! You said you would not marry, mommy! You´re mine!"_

_She´s not! The voice told in a strict voice. She´s mine!_

_The little child again looked around, searching for that mean voice. "Who are you? She is my mommy and always will be!"_

_Yeah? Than look down and tell me what you see!_

_Ranma looked down, but he did not see his own body. It was a tall one, clothed in a tuxedo. It was the body of a grown up._

_That moment Akane started talking and Ranma looked at her, again amazed how beautiful she was._

"_I know you´d prefer a kimono, wouldn´t you?" she asked in a quiet, lovely voice. "No, you look great, mommy!" the child cried, but when his mouth opened the other voice spoke up. "Oh, no, no. I don´t care. You… you look very beautiful, Akane!"_

"_Hey, stop talking through my mouth, whoever you are!" Chibi-Ranma shouted and his words echoed through the room, which was suddenly all black._

_He flinched when suddenly a tall man with a pigtail appeared out of nowhere. The man stood directly in front of him. The man glared at him, his hands clenched to fists._

_It´s not me talking through your mouth!_

Ranma screamed and woke up. Akane jumped against the doorframe (startled). Kasumi turned around. Panda slept on in his room. Nabiki ran downwards with her camera to get a good shot of whatever had happened.

Akane took the now crying child into her arms.

"Mommy!" he cried, snuggling closer in her embrace.

"What happened, Ranma?"

"Nightmare." He sobbed, looking up at her, when suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

_Her lips… Those cherry-lips drive me insane!_

Ranma´s eyes grew wide. Was that man still there? Was he really in his head? Or were those his own thoughts?

"Mommy? What´s up with your mouth?" Ranma asked Akane, staring at her lips. "My mouth?" the young woman replied. "Oh, you are talking about my new lip gloss. It´s nice, isn´t it?"

"Yeah, you look nice, mommy." Akane sighed. That was more of a compliment than she would ever get from her grown-up fiancé.

"It´s all shiny." Ranma continued to babble, while still staring at the red shimmering lines of Akane´s mouth. "Is it tasty?"

The blue-haired woman nodded. "It tastes like cherrys." Ranma squealed with delight.

"That´s my favourite!" he shouted loudly and made Kasumi add too much salt into the soup as she flinched, obviously startled.

Akane smiled brilliantly. She nodded again. "I know, I bought it because…" _"I bought it because you like that flavour most." _She thought, her smile disappearing

Ranma watched her confused. "You bought it…?" "Because it was cheap and I knew you´d like the scent." She lied, shoving the child from her legs and putting him on the ground.

Then she stood up and left the kitchen, tears forming in her eyes. "I´m upstairs, reading a novel for school." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

In Ranma´s stomach something flinched. _She bought it for me!_ The voice said between happiness and confusion.

"_No!" _Chibi-Ranma thought, sounding angrily. "_She bought it cause I like the scent and she loves me."_

_Right!_ The husky voice spoke up again. _She loves me._

Behind the kitchen door a camera light flamed on. _Great picture of Akane crying!_ Nabiki thought to herself. _Ranma will pay a lot for it once he gets back._

Grinning she went into the living room.

Akane sat in her room, her head on her desk, watching the grey sky outside her window.

It had started raining again a couple of minutes ago and the horizon started to get dark again.

_ "As if it wants to reflect your mood, tomboy." Akane flinched and looked up. "Ranma! When did you get in!" Akane asked furiously, jumping from her seat._

_Female Ranma watched her amused and grinned manly._

_Akane stared at her. That was really the only thing still remaining on Ranko whenever Ranma turned into her. His manly, sexy smile._

_That damn smile, that melted away all her anger and left her heart pounding a thousand times faster than before._

"_Oh, tomboy, don´t you think I´ve got other ways to get inside the house quickly, even if you shut down the front door?" Ranma-chan asked, a mocking tone in her voice._

_Akane mumbled something under her breath._

"_What was that?" Ranko asked, grinning like an idiot. "Did I hear a sorry?"_

"_No! Definitely not, you moron!" Akane spit out, looking into her eyes._

"_I just mentioned that your "other ways" can´t be that quick, if you didn´t get into the house before the start of the rainfall." She gritted her teeth in a very un-Akane-like way and turned her head towards the window again._

_Ranma-chan smiled, putting her hands on her hips in a very un-Ranma-like way. "Well, the weather was on your side. As soon as you got angry the clouds appeared, my dear fiancée. And I´m no magician to appear inside the house in a second." Ranma also turned around to look outside her window._

_Akane watched her from the side. Still her heart pounded loudly._

"_Next time I could let you in, if you want me to…" she offered._

"_Wow, how generous." Ranma-chan grinned at her. "Offer taken, I´ll remind you, Akane."_

_Akane nodded. "Fine." _

"_Fine." _

_Their attention turned towards the window again and though the sun had not come out yet the rain had stopped falling. _

"Wow! Look at those clouds! They are big!" Chibi Ranma-chan screamed, jumping up and down, looking outside Akane´s window. And again she had not heard Ranma coming in.

"Ranma? When did you come in and… and why are you a girl?"  
"I was in the garden." The little girl said, a smile spreading on her face.

And obviously, as Akane saw now, Ranma-chan was soaking wet.

Akane sighed inwardly, getting up and taking a shirt from her closet. "Here you are, darling, put that on before you get a cold… Again."

With some help of her "mommy" Chibi-Ranko put on the dry clothes and snuggled onto Akane´s lap.

"You promised to tell me a story, mommy." The little girl giggled and looked up at Akane´s face.

"Oh, yeah. Which one you wanna hear?" Akane asked, stroking Ranma-chan´s still wet hair.

"The one of the snow princess." Ranma-chan said, yawning a little.

Akane nodded. That one had been Ranma´s favourite fairytale as well. She started to tell Ranko the story about Gerda and Kay, who loved each other very much and the great, dangerous adventures Gerda had to take to get her Kay back.

At the end of the story Ranma-chan smiled.

"She was just the winter. And winter goes by." Was Akane´s all time finishing sentence of the story.

"Did you like it?" She asked Ranko, who was staring at her, obviously happy.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot!" The girl giggled and jumped from her lap, walking to the door. There she stopped for a second, turning around again.

"Oh, and he says, he would also take such risks to get you back."

Akane looked at the child, slightly confused.

"Who?"

"That man inside my head." Ranma-chan shouted, running towards the stairs.

Akane froze, unable to speak. Could that be?

"Ranma!" She whispered.

_

* * *

_

_Author´s notes:_

_Oh my! I really forgot about this story. Bad, bad, evil author!_

_Hope you didn´t forget about it._

_My problem at the moment really is that I don´t have any ideas how to go on. I know what I want to happen, but I don´t find the right ways to put it._

_When I started the story I had just finished reading the whole story, but now I do not have the Ranma-Flair anymore, so the characters could be a little OOC. I´m sorry._

_I really hope the whole "Ranma-voice" versus "Chibi-Ranma" inside the head or in a dream was not too confusing._

_The first flashbacks are scenes from the mangas number 26 and 38. But because I only have the German versions the translations may be wrong, never mind, ok? I just translated the German texts._

_I´m really in a "Snow-princess" phase at the moment, admiring everything about that tale. Its so beautiful!_

_Hope you´ll go on reading, while I continue writing (now that I remember…)_

_Please review!_

_Luv ya…_

_Ria_

_

* * *

Review comments:_

_ChanChanandMosasi: Thanks for your comment. I know my style of writing is a bit fast (my teacher tells me every classtest…), but I´m too fast with my thoughts… Sorry about that. About the conversations: I hope I did better this time_

_Dragonman180: I just had to make Mousse attack that teddy. Muahahaha! I really love duck boy doing blind stuff._

_About the engagement… We´ll see…_

_RubberNeck: If Ranma stayed a child he´d maybe have a better child hood… We´ll see… ;D_

_PriestessKohana: Not the first reviewer for once ;D Hope you liked this chappy aswell._

_Tsubas-chan0: Thanks for finding the singing cute. Whenever I can´t think about anything to write I come up with some kind of cliché. In that case a song-fic part…_

_Hope to hear from you again_

_Jemtlen: Thanks for the criticism. I hope this chappy brought more movement into the story than the last ones_

_I only know the song version of Chantal Kraviazuk, but of course there could exist plenty!_

_Den Scurman: You lost my story? I´m shocked. But at least you found it_

_Evil-Chibi-Ranma will be back in the next chappys. So don´t stop reading. (Bad, evil way of keeping readers…)_

_Goku90504: 1.) I know I´m not good at grammar._

_2.) I don´t think I could remember that spelling of Mousse´s name, at least you understood who I meant…_

_3.) I already apologized for the OOC-characters…_

_Thanks anyway for reading._

_LiliBoom: Thank you so much I hope you´ll review again. But I agree: Mousse is really evil, thinking about killing a child to get Shampoo… _

_Thanks also to f-zelda, Sara-Chan11, ILUVAnime O.O, AnnaMarieRaven and SkywiseDragonRider._

_A big THANK YOU to all readers_


	10. Just a bit more

**Chapter 10: Just a bit more…**

_Can you believe this is already chappy10!_

Akane Tendo ran downstairs, her hair softly flowing behind her. It had grown pretty long, although it did not hang over her shoulders by now.

"Kasumi? Where´s Ranma?" she cried out, nearly bumping into her sister while running into the kitchen.

Kasumi watched her confused, while trying to safe her food from falling to the ground.

"R-Ranma-chan? I…I think she´s outside!" Kasumi stuttered while balancing a plate with fish on her left hand and a bowl of rice on her right one.

"Ouside? But it´s raining."

Kasumi sighed relieved, as she shove the food back on the table. "I think Ranma said something about P-Chan…"  
"P-Chan?" squealed Akane delighted.

* * *

Outside in the garden Ranko was sitting on a large tree, giggling crazy. 

"There you are again, little piggy!" she said, smiling evilly.

P-Chan squealed fearfully, his eyes widening by the minute.

"You should not be here, little Piglet and you know it!" Chibi-Ranma-chan continued in a scary sing-sang voice.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my mom? But you won't learn, will ya, stupid pig?" Ranma laughed, a mean, threatening laugh. Ryoga, alias P-Chan, swallowed hardly and looked around for an escape.

"Oh, I'd be careful, pig… It's really high on this tree and if you fell down I would not want to know what your snout would look like afterwards…" Ranma-chan turned the pig around and it hung face forward towards the ground. P-Chan struggled in her hold and squealed loudly, tears of fear forming in its eyes.

_That evil child again. How can it be that Ranma turns into such a calculating, mean child! In front of Akane he acts all lovely and gorgeous, but towards other people he is a devil!_ Ryoga thought, blood rushing through his pig-head.

That moment Ranma started shaking the poor pig-boy, laughing crazily, sounding mad.

_STOP THAT!_

When the child suddenly stopped, a numb feeling was all left in P-Chan's head. Ryoga felt dizzy and his stomach felt as if it was turned inside out.

Ranma-chan sighed.

"Really, pig-boy, you should be more careful." Ryoga looked up at the child, puzzled.

_That voice! Ranma!_

Ranko sighed and jumped from the tree, Ryoga in her arms. She sat the pig down on the grass.

"Really, Ryoga… Be careful with that child. It's hard to describe, but…" Ranko closed her eyes.

_But! _Again the pig squealed, but this time confused.

Chibi-Ranma-chan´s eyes opened again, an evil glint in them.

"Whee, he's gone again." The child said, grinning broadly.

Ryoga stepped back, sweat drops appearing on his head again.

"Well, that guy needs to learn the same thing you have to learn…" Ranma-chan said, stretching her muscles. They were of course smaller than the muscles of the grown-up Ranma, but still… They were not the muscles of a child especially not of a little girl.

The pig stared at Ranma, thoughts rambling in his mind. Had that really been Ranma? And why was he gone again?

"Really, that guy is persistent. He thinks my mommy is his. And so do you. But you are both wrong! My mommy only loves me."

Ryoga squealed and started running.

What had Ranma said again?

"Be careful with that child!"

Ryoga ran faster. What was up with that child? Wasn't this just Ranma´s child-side? Why had he two personalities?

Suddenly Ranma-chan picked up the piglet, pulling it into the air, being face to face with the trembling pet.

"You cannot run and you cannot hide! I'll catch you!" Ranma grinned madly. "Well, where did we stop last time? Remember the tree?" Ranma nodded into the direction of the tree, where he tried to pin up the piglet some days ago.

The little girl started walking into the direction of the tree and Ryoga swallowed hardly again, holding his breath.

"Ranma? Where are you?" a voice echoed through the garden. "Ranma, it's raining, come inside!"

P-Chan breathed out and squealed happily. Akane! He looked up at the sky. Out of fear he didn't even realize the rainfall.

"Ranma-chan?" Akane´s voice drew nearer. "Oh, there you are!" Her head appeared around the corner of the tree. "And P-Chan´s with you! How wonderful!"

She smiled gorgeously and took Ranma´s hand. "Come on under the umbrella so you won't catch a cold. You know, I just changed your clothes and now you are all wet again, darling."

Ranma-chan looked up at Akane, disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes, mommy." She agreed, walking back towards the house.

"Do you like playing with P-Chan?" Akane asked, smiling down on the girl.

Ranma-chan nodded, squeezing the pig and hugging it nearer to her body. The pig squealed silently and started to turn blue out of oxygen-need.

It struggled and tried to free himself, squealing for help.

Akane smiled and took P-Chan out of Ranma´s arms.

"I think you hug him too much, sweetheart. It needs space to breath."

Ryoga sighed happily.

Ranma glared at the piglet and nodded. "Yes, mommy, I think I _love_ him too much!" Ranma-chan grinned evilly and stepped inside the house.

* * *

Again Ranma sat in the bath tube, watching as Akane took a towel out of a cupboard and walked towards him. 

"Here you are, Ranma, enough bathing for today." The young woman smiled and unfolded the towel, flinging it around the kid´s body.

Akane looked at the child, 1000 questions burning on her mind, leaving no room for any other thoughts.

"Ranma, what about that man you mentioned earlier?" she suddenly burst out.

Ranma jumped out of the water, rubbing his wet hair and shot Akane a puzzled look.

"Oh, that guy… Yeah, really a talkative person, always babbling and nosing into everything I do." He murmured, sighing inwardly. "Just now he´s screaming on the head of his lungs how embarrassing the fact is, that you see me naked, mommy…"

Akane blushed furiously, looking into another direction.

That was Ranma. It HAD to be him!

"Yeah, and just now he mumbles something about how sweet you look at the moment!"

_Although I told you not to say such things about MY mommy! _

The "inner"-Ranma only gasped.

_This is still my body! You are NOT me! – Oh, really? _

Akane just stared at the little figure clenched in the towel, watching as an evil glint came into his eyes and his smile turned into a bad grimace.

"You think you will ever rule over this body again! Big mistake! I´m now the only one _MY MOMMY_ loves!" Chibi-Ranma screamed, giggling madly.

Akane took two steps back. Goosebumps formed on her skin and made her shiver.

Ranma looked like in trance, still laughing this frightening laugh Akane had never heard before.

_Who do you think you are, telling her all this!_

"I know everything. I know about every time your heart skipped a beat when you saw her, about every moment she left you breathless and about every little glance you shot in her direction! AND I DO NOT LIKE IT!" Chibi-Ranma again screamed, a hateful look appearing on his face.

"I need to stop it! She´s all mine!" Suddenly glancing in Akane´s direction the little boy grinned sheepishly, but still an evil glint in his eyes.

He had nothing left from Ranma. Akane held her breath, unable to get her feed to move. What was happening?

"Mommy, you-are-mine!" Ranma said in again in his sweet children´s voice, but a cold sound still swinging in it.

Just for a moment the child suddenly stopped, a faint light creeping into its eyes.

"Akane! Just run!"

"R-Ranma!" Akane asked confused, but a second later the boy moved again.

And all Akane did was doing what Ranma told her.

She ran.

* * *

"Kasumi? Nabiki? Dad?" Akane shouted, running down the stairs. _Where are they!_

There was a sound behind her. _The bathroom door!_

Furiously Akane looked around, breathing heavily.

She ran towards the living room, hearing a sound from inside and opened the door.

Nabiki Tendo curiously stared at her sister, who, seemingly troubled, hurriedly closed the living room door and in turn looked down at her with great, scared eyes.

"What´s up, sis? Is Kuno-baby chasing you?" With that Nabiki turned her attention back on the TV.

"Ranma-evil-two-personalities-Ranma-help-scary-bathroom-behind…!" Akane started to ramble.

"Uh-hu." Nabiki nodded, not understanding a word, but also not interested.

"But, Nabiki! Help-Ranma-evil…"

"If it´s nothing I could blackmail you, Ranma or anybody else with, I´m not interested!"

Nabiki yawned tiredly, still not looking at her younger sister.

"But…but… Nabiki! I… he… you… he!" Akane started again, being stopped by her sister.

"Man, Akane, at least use some of your vocabulary knowledge to articulate yourself!"

Akane took a deep breath and looked at her sister, who watched her expectantly.

"Ranma… The child is just evil! That´s not Ranma, Ranma is somewhere inside of that child, but that child is evil and we… we are in danger and you… I… we need to get help and…" Akane´s speech quickened with every word and Nabiki shook her head, turning towards the movie again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" – "But, Nabiki!" – "Really funny, Akane, haha."

Akane felt like crying. Nabiki did not believe her and she could already hear Ranma in the hall.

"Mommy?" he cried out sweetly, sounding like the little, gorgeous child he had been the last days.

"Tadaima!" Kasumi shouted, entering the house that moment.

"I´m back and I brought some ice cream!" Akane gasped.

"Kasumi!" Akane cried out and jumped a little.

Nabiki shrugged and did not even look up this time.

"Aunt Kasumi!" Akane heard Chibi-Ranma exclaim happily.

"Oh, hello my dear, what are you doing?" – "Playing Hide and Seek´ with mommy." Ranma told the woman, grinning.

Akane opened the living room door a bit, glancing outside.

"And I´m winning." The child said, looking into her direction and taking Kasumi´s hand, while a mad grin appeared on his face.

_

* * *

_

_Author´s notes:_

_Dear readers, I´m sorry._

_This fic is becoming some kind of dark, mad, evil, alternative world story and I´m unable to prevent it._

_The story was actually planned to end in the 10th chappy and as you see now, it does not._

_It´s just that I wrote myself into such a situation that the original ending just does not fit anymore, especially since you came up with so many good ideas to put into the story._

_And since you liked evil-Chibi-Ranma that much he appeared more often than I originally wanted him to._

_Oh, and I´m actually really tired, so please don´t mind the madness of this chappy too much!_

_So, there will be some more chapters since I had to recreate a new ending which is not too absurd (measuring it in Nerima-madness-standards…)._

_Ok, and I will give the little reviewers replies in the chappy again, for I always forgot who I already reviewed and who I did not. (If I did not reply: SORRY I appreciate your reviews, I really do!)_

_Thanks anyway for reading._

_It will return to the funny side again! I´m on my way!_

_Luv ya all!_

_Ria_


	11. Part of the Game

**R.a.p.i.**

**Chapter 11: _Part of the game…_**  
_When things go out of hand…_

"I´m back and I brought some ice cream!"

"Kasumi!" Akane cried out and jumped a little, as her elder entered the house.

Nabiki shrugged and did not even look up this time.

"Aunt Kasumi!" Akane heard Chibi-Ranma exclaim happily.

"Oh, hello my dear, what are you doing?" – "Playing Hide and Seek´ with mommy." Ranma told the woman, grinning.

Akane opened the living room door a bit, glancing outside.

"And I´m winning." The child said, looking into her direction and taking Kasumi´s hand, while a mad grin appeared on his face.

Kasumi smiled when Ranma took her hand and looked into Akane´s direction. "Oh, sorry Akane, now you forgot to hide because I came back."

Akane stood up and opened the living room door. "R-ranma… Or whoever you are. Leave Kasumi out of this, it´s not her fault!" She took in a deep breath. The child looked at her with innocent eyes and giggled. "You´re really funny, mommy. Is that a new game?"

Akane froze. There was nothing left of the childish look the boy used to have. His gaze was cold and mad.  
_"Where are you, Ranma!"_ Akane shot him a piercing glance. Nothing. There was no sign of the Ranma she lov… _"What am I thinking! How could anybody love a stupid, selfish jerk like Ranma?" _Akane shook her head, rubbing her temples, already feeling an upcoming headache.

"Mommy, you should relax some more, while I take care of aunt Kasumi."

Chibi-Ranma took Kasumi´s hand and tried to drag her into the kitchen.

"NO!" Akane shrieked, tearing Ranma away from Kasumi.

"Oh, Akane, what are you doing? You should´t treat a child that abrasively! He isn´t the old Ranma and you know that!" Kasumi shook her head about the sudden behaviour of her little sister.

Akane felt like crying. That was the understatement of the year. That was not the old Ranma. She was not even sure that was a human. "_He´s a little demon!" _Akane reassured herself while tightening her grip on the kid´s shoulder.

"Mommy, that hurts." The child said, but no sign of real whining could be heard in his cold voice.

"Akane, really, you should be more tender to him! He´s such a sweetie!" Kasumi told her sister, sounding annoyed. "I´m going to prepare dinner, while you change your behaviour, Akane!" she demanded, leaving the hall, while Akane stared at her.

"Finally alone." Akane heard a dark, icy voice. She glanced down at Ranma, who was gone.

Afraid she took two steps back, searching the hall for the child. "_Where is he? Where…?" _Akane turned around, her eyes frantically moving through the room.

"Where are you, Ranma?" she shouted. "You cannot frighten me, I´m a martial artist!"

"Oh yeah?" the cold voice seemed to come from everywhere. "But you sound quiet afraid, _mommy_!" He laughed loudly.

Akane shook her head. "No, I´m not! Your just a child!" Again she took some steps back, in the direction of the stairs.

"I´m not just a child! I´m a nightmare!" Akane turned around in shock, noticing the voice echoing behind her. Her scream stuck in her throat when she saw the little boy sitting on one stair, his eyes glowing weirdly. "Ranma!" she gasped, stumbling back and landing on her bottom.

"You know, mommy, it´s not fair… You like that other guy much more than me, although I love you that much!" Ranma sounded sad, still looking crackbrained. "If you had loved me more, I did not have to do this…" he continued, watching Akane´s every move. "But now it´s time to make clear that, if I can´t have you HE cannot aswell!"

Akane gasped for breath, realising what he told her. Not daring to call his attention she tried to move towards the front door.

"But I DO love you, really!" she whined. "You have to believe me, who would not love a cute little child like you, Ra-, uhm, darling!" she told him, her voice trembling, while she tried to crawl backwards, reaching the door little by little.

"Yeah, I thought so, too, but… unfortunately I don´t believe you anymore, mommy!" the child screamed, suddenly jumping into Akane´s direction. "You cannot escape!"

Akane jerked and screamed out in shock, not knowing how to react, when suddenly something hard hit her head and she collapsed to the floor

Nabiki lay lackadaisically on the floor, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, while she followed the story of a TV show. Yawning she changed the programme, when she heard Akane screaming and then a loud knock.

Annoyed she crawled towards the living room door, peeking inside the hall.

"_Maybe someone to blackmail…"_ she thought, taking out her camera. But what she saw outside she could not really describe.

"Akane!" she whispered, realising her sister lay on the floor, unconscious, seemingly hit by the front door.

"Saotome, I dare thee!" a manly voice called through the house.

Nabiki shook her head. Kuno, that idiot had hit Akane and was now… fighting Chibi-Ranma. Nabiki frowned and turned her eyes heavenward, sighing. What did that guy think he was doing, trying to hit a child. And not even that did he manage, being struck by Ranma´s fist just that moment. "What are you doing!" Nabiki shouted, throwing a shoe at Kuno, who immediately turned around, still squabbling with the kid.

"Nabiki Tendo, I came just to see this blackguard trying to hit the fair Akane Tendo! So I fought that Saotome to protect her!" Then Kuno turned his attention back at Ranma, who did not seem too happy.

"Why shpuld he hit Akane? First of all, she is his "mommy" and secondly he IS a CHILD! He couldn´t harm anybody!" Nabiki called out, but was disturbed by Ranma hitting Kuno that hard, the man flew against the wall and left behind a huge brick in it.

Nabiki flinched. That HAD hurt, she knew it.

Turning around she looked at Ranma. "Ranma, what do you think you´re doing! You hurt him!" But the child did not look sorry, nor did he listen to what Nabiki said.

"Oh dear, mommy." He whispered silently, only looking at Akane. "Now there are even more people involved in this, aren´t there? Tsetsetse…. If only these people weren´t so enquiring."

Nabiki gasped in shock and stared down at Akane.

She had been right and nobody had believed her. That child was evil and definitely not the Ranma they knew. And now all of them were in danger, especially Akane.

Nabiki gulped and searched her mind for a way out of this. But the only one that could have helped them was Ranma.

Kind of difficult, now that he WAS the problem.

* * *

**End of chapter eleven.**

_Author´s note:_

_Yeah, another chapter done… It´s getting harder and harder, I´m just not able to go on faster. _

_Hopefully my next ideas will come up faster._

_Ok, luv ya all. Please read and review!_

_Ria_


	12. The last jump

**R.a.p.i.**

**Chapter 12: _The last jump…_**  
_But not the last chapter…_

Kasumi Tendo was in the kitchen, preparing food, like she did most of the time, when she heard strange sounds from the hall. Her youngest sister screamed panicky. But just when Kasumi wanted to peek outside she heard the voice of Tatewaki Kuno. 

Kasumi shook her head. Living in this house she had learned not to be too inquiring and to differentiate between real danger and a sudden outburst of Akane. Since Kuno had often been the cause of such an outburst she did not care what exactly was happening outside the kitchen.

But when she now noticed Nabiki talking in the hall she became clairaudient. Her sister sounded… afraid?

Nabiki Tendo had not been afraid for years now, but all she felt while following Ranma´s every move was pure and cold fear. She could not help herself, although he was only a kid. But his behaviour was frightening and everyone in the hall, except for her and Ranma, was unconscious.

Carefully Nabiki shook Akane´s shoulder, not wanting Ranma to notice it.

The little boy sighed. "If that bloke inside my head would just stop talking ALL THE TIME!" He screamed the last part, causing Akane to stir. Nabiki sighed relieved, her sister seemed to wake up. But if that brat recognized it he´d maybe kill her or something.

Working up the courage to speak Nabiki positioned herself in front of her younger sister, blocking Ranma´s view on her.

"You know what, Ranma?" she started, her voice obviously trembling with fear. "You´re just a loony inside a kid´s body! You cannot get through with this! If you harm Akane, you´ll harm yourself!"

The boy seemed to think about her words, looking nearly like a normal child.

Then he started giggling like crazy. "You know what? I don´t care! I haven´t got anything on earth except for her, but she loves _HIM_!" The last word he screamed again, hitting himself on his head. "I have nothing to loose!" Again the small figure started laughing.

Nabiki froze, but decided to go on talking when she realized Akane was waking up behind her.

"What…" Nabiki started, but thought about it again. "What if we could get rid of that dumbass in your head…" she stated, watching the child´s reaction.

The kid examined Nabiki and frowned slightly. Rubbing his temples he took a step down the stairs. Something seemed to rumble in his head, causing him a huge headache.

He looked down at her. "You could do that?"

Nabiki smiled sweetly, reassuring him. "I cannot, but Cologne can." She whispered, recognizing Akane tugging her shirt from behind. "Cologne wanted to come to get rid of that children´s body! Why shouldn´t she be able to get rid of the old Ranma?" The kid seemed to think about it.

"So?" Nabiki asked. "Do we have a deal?" She grinned sheepishly, when suddenly the child yelled at her: "Nabiki, are you NUTS? That brat wanted to kill Akane and you´re making deals with him? To get rid of ME?"

Nabiki swallowed. "Ranma?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Ranma!" Akane exclaimed happily, sitting up straight. But he was already gone again.

"That guy´s really kind of insisted…" the child told, his voice icy again. He stared at Akane. "You´re awake again. That´s fine, mommy!" he said sweetly, causing Akane goose pimples.

Kasumi breathed in and out and tried to calm herself. She had watched nearly the whole scene and it was clear to her something was not right.

Glancing through the door she hoped everything was just a bad dream. Carefully Kasumi hold her breath, listening to all they said. _"Everything´s going to be fine!" _she assured herself, her hands clasped tightly around a small silver cross on her necklace.

Akane had enough. Again she felt like crying. How could this have happened?

Tiredly she collapsed against the wall behind her, shoving away some pony strands from her face. She started sobbing.

"Ranma!" she cried, looking onto the floor. "I want you back! I know you must hate me, I´m such a dumb and violent tomboy, but I don´t care." She looked up at the child, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with tears. "Please come back! Please!" She pleaded, her voice cracking while she spoke.

Nabiki stared at her in disbelieve. "Akane!" she started, putting a hand on her sister´s shoulder. Then she turned around towards Chibi-Ranma. "Give him back!" she shouted, shooting the kid an icy look. "You have no right to decide about life, death, love or hate!"

Tears of anger welled up in Nabiki´s eyes. "You cannot win against us! We are the heirs of the Tendo Dojo and we´ll bring you down!"  
Akane looked up, surprised by her sister´s words. She sounded so… sure. She had never sounded that sure and secure before.

"Thanks, Nabiki!" Akane whispered. But glancing at the child she realised Nabiki´s words had no effect.

"Sorry, mommy." Ranma stated, grinning broadly. "You shall die!" he screamed jumping towards Akane and Nabiki.

Nabiki cried out in shock, partly because of the child´s sudden attack and partly because her younger sister pushed her, making her crash against Kasumi, who ran out of the kitchen to protect her sisters.

"Akane!" both of them shouted as they saw Ranma hitting their sister. Akane herself had closed her eyes, awaiting his attack.

_End of chapter 12._

_Nooooo, just a joke, but this would be a great cliff-hanger ,muahaha!_

Kasumi and Nabiki flinched, not daring to look into Akane´s direction. "Nooooo!" Nabiki whined, fearing for her sister´s life.

"Really, tomboy, I told you not to take this position to protect yourself in a fight!" a quiet voice echoed through the room. Akane blinked confused. The attack had stopped just some inches away from her, the child now smiling at her.

"R-Ranma?" Akane asked as she stared at those blue orbs that absorbed her every time she talked to him.

The kid nodded. "Stupid woman… I would never allow anyone to harm you. Not even myself." – "Ranma!" Akane exclaimed happily, wanting to hug him, but he stopped her.

"´kane, you need to stop this! Rescue yourself and get help! Cause I c-can…" he fainted, landing on the floor.

Akane shivered as she crawled beside Ranma, not touching him.

"Ranma!" she sniffed, looking at him, as the child suddenly stirred quietly, moving his hand.  
"Akane!" Kasumi shouted, pulling her sister away from the figure. Akane trembled even more, not taking her gaze away from Ranma.

Hot tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Get h-help…" she stammered, her voice trembling. "But whom? WHO COULD HELP US?" she shouted, nearly collapsing to the ground. Taking a grip on Kasumi´s shoulder she looked her older sister in the eyes. "What can I do?" she whispered, sounding shattered.

"You can´t do anything, girl, but seemingly I can." Akane turned around, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Shampoo brought Great Grandmother!" a soft, squeaky voice exclaimed happily. "Now she´ll make airen love his little Shampoo and they´ll live happily ever after!"

Akane felt so happy, relieved, exhausted and thankful at the same time, she did not even react to Shampoo. "Cologne!" she cried out, burying her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

It was over. Cologne would change Ranma back to his old self and everything would be fine!

"You all take a step back!" Cologne exclaimed, turning Ranma around so he lay on his back. "Now, Son-in-Law, drink this!" she told the passed out boy and shoved some powder and a potion into his mouth.

Coughing Ranma swallowed the cure and pushed his fists and feet into the air, until he finally calmed down again. Akane watched him, as his limbs immediately started growing again, revealing the old Ranma. Tears of joy formed in her eyes while Kasumi exclaimed a loud "Oh my!" and ran into the living room to cover Ranma, whose clothes did not fit anymore, with a blanket.

"Thank you so much, Cologne!" Akane whispered, looking at the old woman, who only shook her head. "It was Shampoo´s fault and it´s part of our honour to correct our mistakes." Akane smiled cheery and again watched Ranma.

"But there´s one more thing…" Cologne went on, sounding not too pleased.

Everybody looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You should know that Shampoo told me everything about the love cake. I can tell you that the shrinking process was caused by a wrong ingredient in the cake. And we also discovered that Shampoo did not wait 24hours for the cake to be ready." Cologne added with an angry glance towards Shampoo, who in turn looked to the ground with red cheeks.

"Because of this missing time to get ready, the effect of the cake was turned around. It did not increase the love Son-In-Law felt for the first person he saw, but made the evil sides of his character appear more clearly, in the end leaving him as a maniac who wanted to destroy what he once loved."

Akane gasped. Everything that had happened had been caused by Shampoo and her inability to leave Ranma alone. Akane was furious.

"SHAMPOO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK, POISONING RANMA LIKE THIS AND LEAVING US WITH ALL THIS TROUBLE!" she shouted angrily, resisting the urge to trounce her. "I MEAN, ARE YOU REALLY THIS STUPID? SOMEBODY COULD HAVE DIED OR WE COULD HAVE LOST RANM…!" – "That´s exactly the point!" Cologne interrupted her screaming. "Something´s different from the cases we know."

Akane stared at her. She had just come up with reasons for Ranma´s change, so what did she mean by different?

Akane sat down again, soothed by Kasumi, who told her to listen to Cologne first. Shampoo sat next to her Grandmother, sobbing quietly.

"Hmpf"ing Akane concentrated on Cologne again. "What differences?" she asked grumpy. Cologne looked down at Ranma. "From what Shampoo told me these two changes were not all that happened." Akane shook her head. What did Cologne mean?

Cologne sighed. "Son-in-Law thought you were his mother, didn´t he?" she glanced at Akane, who nodded quietly, her gaze now also turning towards Ranma again.

"That´s no effect of the cake!" Cologne stated surely, her voice sounding serious. "And since I do not know the cause of this change of behaviour I cannot cure it."

Nabiki gawped at Cologne. "Do you mean when he wakes up he´ll still be a child?"

Akane flinched and faced Cologne, a pleading tone in her gaze.

"Not necessarily, but this could be the case!"

**_End of chapter 12

* * *

_**

**_Author´s notes:_**

_Heya, what do you think? I think we all were kind of fed up with that Ranma-monster, so I just eliminated it._

_But still 2chappies to go._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_I´m really amazed that 45 people have this story in their alert lists! That makes me happy_

_Please review! _

Luv ya all!

Ria:D

_**Thanks to everyone who read!**_

_averyhawke: Sorry, still not the old Ranma, but we draw nearer! Hope I updated soon enough. Hope to hear from you again._

_Priestess Kohana: Not the first today I´m really happy you´re still by my side in this story._

_DragonMan180: I think Akane is going to find some kind of revenge for this… Yeah, little Ranma started out so cute and now he´s even freaking out me… Love your reviews_

_HalfDemonMica: Who else could have saved her, if not Ranma himself? ;D_

_Tokyogirl12: I´m sorry! But this time I´m determined to hang in here and finish the story within the next few weeks. (Two chappie to go, yeaiiii!)_

_Studdevil: Happy you like the story Please review again._

_Xochitlakran: My, what a nickname… Your wish is satisfied!_


	13. To know what's inside…

_You wouldn't have thought this was ever going to be updated? (Me neither...) But here it is, the second to last chapter of R.a.p.I. :) Enjoy (and sorry for the long wait!)_**  
**

**Chapter 13: To know what's inside…  
**_In which one realizes how strange Nerima can be…_

Akane was afraid. She hadn't thought it could get any worse, but right now she was horrified. Sitting next to Ranma she stared at his sleeping figure and could not move. What would happen if he woke up and was still a child? Not evil anymore, thank goodness, not in child form, but still… He wouldn't be her Ranma. Sometimes Akane could not believe what kind of strange things happened in Nerima. Especially since Ranma had come into her life. But the grown-up, normal Ranma had to be somewhere in there, she had heard him; had been saved by him.

The door to Akane's room opened with a cracking sound. "Has he woken up yet?" Kasumi asked quietly, standing in the doorway. Akane shook her head. "Dad and Mr. Saotome have gone to the pub again," her older sister stated. "And Nabiki took Kuno home when he woke up." Again no answer from Akane, only a nod of her head to indicate she had heard her sister's words. Kasumi kneeled down next to the blue haired woman und put her hand lightly on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Akane," she breathed. "You'll find a way. You always do!" With that she left the room again. Akane only sighed. She knew everybody meant well but until Ranma woke up she felt as if she could not breathe.

"Ranma," she whispered, gently stroking his cheek. "Please, wake up!" Her voice was pleading as she took his hand into hers. She closed her eyes and waited. It felt like hours had passed when suddenly a loud voice next to her caused her eyes to flutter open. "Hey, you idiot! Wake up!" Ryoga shouted, sitting next to Akane and looking at Ranma. "Geez, as if he hasn't caused enough trouble already!" Akane stared at Ryoga and put her hand on his arm to calm him. "Ryoga, don't be…" – "Wake-up-Ranma!" the young man growled and before Akane could even raise her other hand to stop him, he hit the sleeping Ranma in his face. Akane shrieked and pushed Ryoga away from her ex-fiancé. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" she screamed, reaching out to touch the forming bruise on Ranma's cheek. Putting her ear next to his face she stopped respiring. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. She could still feel Ranma's hot breath on her face. "Baka!" she shouted, turning to Ryoga, who was just standing up. "After all Ranma's been through you hit him? What kind of friend are you?" For a moment Ryoga watched her angry face before he turned around and walked towards the door. "That was a last, well deserved punch," he stated. "Now we're even." Then he left. Akane stared at the door and shook her head. Maybe she should live outside Nerima. Somewhere with less crazy people.

* * *

Outside her door Ryoga leaned against the wall. This had been his way of thanking Ranma for saving his life that day. When everybody else had been busy buzzing about the unconscious Kuno and Ranma, he and Ukyo had talked to Shampoo to finally hear the whole story of how Ranma shrank. And in the end Ryoga found out the reason why Ranma was behaving so strangely: He hit his head on Akane's door. And of course he had thought of a cure. Another strong hit on the head, or in this case in Ranma's face. Closing his eyes Ryoga chocked down some tears. "Good luck with Akane, Ranma," he whispered overly sentimental. "You really don't deserve her!"

"What the hell are you doing?" a strict voice echoed through the hallway. Ryoga flinched. Ukyo just came up the stairs. "You weren't going to hit Ranma, were you?" she added sharply. Ryoga grinned innocently. "Of course not, Ukyo."

Ukyo eyed him skeptically and put her arms akimbo. "It wouldn't have been wise to do it, after Shampoo and I told you how stupid that plan was!" He nodded frantically. "I only told Akane, Ranma and I are even now," he explained and smiled at her. "Ukyo, how about we go get something to eat?" Ryoga linked arms with the girl and gently steered her towards the stairs. "Let's give Akane some privacy!" Ukyo still wasn't sure what to think about his behavior, but when she looked into his eyes the unconscious Ranma was somehow forgotten.

* * *

Sitting in silence again after hearing Ukyo shout at Ryoga, Akane could not take it anymore. The stillness made her anxious and she started to roam the room. "God, Ranma!" she started talking. "Please, wake up! I can't stand waiting. Even if you yet think you're a child, that's still better than waiting," she sighed loudly and leaned her head against the wall. Trying to calm herself down she tried to breathe steadily, when suddenly Ranma stirred behind her. She twirled around, only to see Ranma sitting up, touching his cheek.

"Man, this hurts!" he mumbled and Akane flung her arms around his neck. "You're awake!" she sobbed and nestled her face into his neck.

"Something wrong?" Ranma asked and Akane shook her head without letting him go. She was just too relieved. Ranma cleared his throat. "Are you crying, mommy?"

Akane froze. Slowly she loosened her embrace and withdrew from Ranma, who was gazing at her with huge, innocent orbs. "Mommy?" he asked again, cocking his head to one side. She wanted to scream. She stood up and retreated towards the door, taking one step at a time, never breaking the gaze between her and Ranma. He was still a child and somehow he did not feel as innocent as when he had first woken up after the cake incident. Akane couldn't get rid of the lump that formed in her throat. "Where are you going, mommy?"

She fumbled for the doorknob behind her. Something was wrong, she could sense it. Could this still be the evil Ranma version? When she eventually found the doorknob she turned around to open the door, but Ranma was faster. Before she could get out of the room he grasped her from behind, flipping her around so she was looking at him again. Akane cried out and closed her eyes for the upcoming impact, but nothing happened. All of sudden, she could feel Ranma's breath next to her ear.

"Where are you going, 'kane?" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at him in disbelief. "R-Ranma?" she stammered, her hands shaking. He grinned at her in his typical manner. "Just wanted to tease you, tomboy," he mumbled softly. "Didn't you say you'd prefer if I woke up still being a child to waiting?" She couldn't speak. All she did was gape at him, while he affectionately swept a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Were you worried?" he asked quietly, looking her in the eyes. She nodded solely and he smiled. "You don't have to be worried anymore. I'd never let anyone harm you. Not even myself." He chuckled at that. Akane nodded again. She seemed to be deep in thought and Ranma watched her attentively, when she suddenly blushed. He was standing so close. She averted her eyes and looked at her feed. Ranma started grinning. "For someone who saw me naked recently, you sure have issues, tomboy," he stated. She blushed crimson and slapped his shoulder. "I- I didn't! I mean, you weren't!" she stuttered and he grinned even wider. "There you go. I already thought you lost your speech."

Akane pushed him away. "Baka!" she shouted angrily. "Don't you dare think just because you're back to your old self you can do whatever you want!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh, common, tomboy, don't be like that. Nobody's ever going to want you if you act like a sexless, violent girl!" he commented, while watching her shaking with anger. When she turned around, her mallet in her hands, he easily caught her blow and held her unmoving. He smiled cheekily. "I missed this, 'kane." Her eyes widened. "When I thought I could never be my old self again I realized how much. I missed you. I missed us." Akane could only gaze in disbelieve when his lips descended on hers in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart both blushed furiously. Ranma turned away in embarrassment while a small smile appeared on Akane's lips.

Some time passed without either of them saying a word. "So," Ranma tried to break the silence that once again filled the room. "Did something interesting happen while I was little?" he asked, his voice a bit higher than usual. Akane shrugged and walked towards the door. "Nothing much, really. Our engagement was cancelled, so I agreed to date Ryoga," she told him nonchalantly.

"What?" the pig-tailed man shrieked as he went after her. "B-but, Akane! Why? How! I- I thought you loved me!" Unseen from him she grinned. "Do you love me then?" she inquired, without turning around. He was stunned for a moment, before he mumbled. "M-maybe." Akane turned around and smiled at him in that dazzling way only she could. "I already know you do." With that she took his hand and led him to the stairs. Ranma, who protested vociferously, stopped in his tracks and demanded to know how she could know such a thing.

"Your small self told me. And you said you'd marry me when you were grown up, too," she told him, grinning. Ranma gaped at her. Sometimes things went way faster than one anticipated in Nerima…

The End (for now)

* * *

_Author's notes:  
_

_Yeah, I know. I took forever to update and most of you already grew a long, white beard waiting. But really, they suit you! Realizing I had only a foggy idea how I wanted this to end I hope you still liked it. Please review, I'm always so looking forward to your comments and nobody commented on the other stories I updated today :( *sniff*_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO'S REVIEWED SO FAR! I ONLY UPDATED BECAUSE OF YOU!_

_:)))))))))))))))))) RIA :))))))))))))))))))))  
_


End file.
